Converse
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: And it all started with a pair of Converse.   Percabeth and Thalico and a bunch of other pairs. But don't be fooled, there's alot more to this story.  AU and OOC.  Pre-written so I will update quickly! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So here is my new story. I pre- wrote it, so i will update quickly. It's a Percabeth story with Thalico and a bunch of other pairs. And all of it happened bacause of a pair of Converse. AU and OOC. **

**Tell me if you like it, then i will post the next chapter in a matter of days! It may have short chapters like this one, cause i worte it on my iPod :P (i dont own the either!) I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or Converse :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A 17 year old girl by the name of Annabeth Chase was walking down the main 'intersection' of the local shoe store. She was scanning the store for her favorite isle.

She stopped. She took three steps back and looked to her left. A smile graced her lips and her body went in the same direction and walked down the aisle. She passed all of the male pairs before setting her eyes on the female pairs of the best shoes know to mankind.

**Converse.**

Annabeth skimmed her fingers over all of the open boxes, searching for a pair she didn't previously own. A pair of bright yellow ones caught her eye and she checked the size. They were a seven, her size.

She smiled as she picked them off the shelf and tried them on, just to make sure they fit. With her luck today, they did.

She placed the golden shoes back into the box and stood up once again, searching for a specific pair this time.

Annabeth's traditional black converse were so worn out and rather small for her, being a size six, so she decided to get a new pair.

She stared at the end of the isle and made her way down, disappointment enveloping her as she neared the male pairs. Suddenly, her face brightened at the black color and a little yellow sticker on the side of the box that said Size 7.

Annabeth's hand reached out to grab the box when it came in contact with another person's.

She looked up, confused to see a boy, most likely her age, grabbing a pair of women's shoes. He looked at her, con fused as well, but for the opposite reason.

Um, excuse me, but can I please have those. They are my size so…" Annabeth reached out to take the box from the dark haired man, but he pulled it from her reach.

"Well then, you must have some weird feet considering you are picking up a pair of men's shoes."

Her voice was rather carefree. Something which Annabeth was not accustomed to. She glared fiercely at him and snatched away the box quickly.

"No, you must have odd feet for choosing a pair of women's shoes. See the sticker?" she pointed towards the yellow square with a large 7 on it.

"Yes I see that but you are mistaken. Obviously the sticker was wrongly placed because this is a men's she box."

"They reuse boxes here, stupid! These are women's shoes! If you don't believe me, why don't you ask the front desk?" She pointed towards the female employee by the register. He sighed and dragged her by her arm up towards the desk.

He set the box down with a thump and the worker looked up from texting.

"Please tell me what shoes these are," he told her.

She glanced up at them momentarily and then back down at the apparently very interesting cell phone. "They are black converse. Duh."

"We know that! But can you tell me if they are men's or women's?"

Annabeth just stood back and watched with an amused smile on her face. She made a quick dash back ti the aisle and picked up the yellow pair, her purse, and another box from the shelf. She made her way back over to the boy who was rather angry at the moment.

"Aw, did she show you I was right?"

"Oh shut up. Just go pay for your shoes you… you… you Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl? Really?"

"Yeah! You're all smart alicky and I don't know your name so it fits!" he said exasperated.

She chuckled as she placed the other woman's box on the counter, shaking the teen worker from her fix in her phone and she began to ring up the two.

Annabeth set two twenties on the counter and then placed the last box in the still pouting boy's hands.

"There. Now we're both happy."

She walked back over to the counter and received her change and shopping bag. She waved 'goodbye' to the unknown boy and exited the store.

The boy looked confused at the box in his hands and opened it warily (you never know she could have put a bomb in there or something!). Inside, he found a pair of black converse, men's converse, size 11. His size.

He stared, open mouthed at the retreating figure outside of the store. How on Earth did she know his shoe size? She truly is something.

Annabeth smirked as she unlocked her silver Audi and sat in the driver's seat. She placed her keys into the ignition with the thought in mind that he probably didn't even know that she put a slip of paper in the box with her number on it.

She started the engine and drove back home, smiling all the way.

The young man felt a vibration in his left front jeans pocket and he pulled out his phone. IOt was a text message from his best friend, Grover Underwood.

_One New Message:_

_From: G-Man_

_Hey Percy. There's a party 2morro. U in?_

Percy typed in a quick response and set the phone on the passenger seat next to his newly purchased black converse. The screen flashed 'Sent' before going to the already received message.

_To: G-Man_

_U kno it :)_

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Tell me if you want me to continue :D <strong>

**-Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I got soooo many amazing reviwes yestersay, I decided to post chapter 2! :) Thank you to all the readers too! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**ScremoWillNeverDie,**

**DemiSpy,**

**Julianna543321,**

**NegligibleNaina,**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**booklover484,**

**no chance,**

**Annabeth Viktoria Chase (call me Love :D),**

**caroline (they never met before, she didnt know him),**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**pjoperson,**

**Rabekah,**

**and ASenseofImagination!**

**Thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooooo much! **

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or Converse :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Percy Jackson gave a soft slap onto his best friend's back. "I gotta hand it to you G-Man, but you clean up nice."

Grover's face flushed at the compliment. "Well I do have to look good now that I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh stop gloating. Just because you have one and I don't doesn't mean that-"

"That I'm better with the ladies than you? Uh, yes it does."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You met her at a 'Save The Rainforest' rally when you accidentally tripped into her after an attempt to flirt with another girl!"

"… Whatever. I still have one!" Grover grumbled.

Percy and Grover were in the lobby of Percy's apartment. Waiting for his other friend, Nico di Angelo.

"Is Nico even old enough to go to this party? I mean, he is only fourteen, barely, his birthday was last month."

"It's not like there is going to be alcohol, Perce. It has chaperones," Grover answered. "Plus, Nico is a smart kid. He can handle himself."

Percy nodded, agreeing with his best friend's logic. Just then, the elevator door dinged and out stepped a young teen with dark brown hair and dark clothes. _Yep, he could definitely handle himself,_ Percy thought.

"Come on Nico, we're gonna be late! Percy, you driving?"

He nodded and Nico's pace quickened as he stepped into the blue Prius, Percy's stepfather's car. He apparently 'wasn't responsible enough' to own his own car. Percy hated his mother's logic sometimes, even though it was always right.

Percy drove the three of them to their friend Rachel's house. Percy pulled up to her home-, er… mansion, and Rachel rushed out the front door, her flaming red hair trailing behind. She opened up the back door and slid in, next to Nico in the back seat.

"Hey guys! You ready to party?" she asked.

"You know it!" they all responded.

And then, Percy stepped on the gas and drove down the road towards the Hall where the party was.

Annabeth ran a brush through her hair one last time before setting it down on her vanity and pulling the blond locks into a ponytail. She faced her best friend, who also just happened to be her next door neighbor and three-four years younger than herself. Thalia Grace.

"So? Do I look good enough?"

"Annabeth you look great. And me? This is my first party, you know, and I want to look good."

"You look Awesome Thalia. I'm excited too. I finally get to meet that classmate you won't tell me about!" Annabeth raised her eyebrows multiple times suggestively.

"Shut it. And besides, I don't even know if he'll be there. He said his over-protective sister might not let him go."

"Whatever. You ready to go?"

"Yep."

Annabeth slipped on her shoes, the new black** converse**, and linked arms with her 'bff' as they walked towards her car.

Annabeth pulled into the parking lot and exited the Audi. She waited for Thalia to get out before walking towards the entrance. Thalia ran her fingers through her black and pink hair that spiked at the ends. They were momentarily blinded by the flashing of colorful lights as they entered the main room.

On the left side were some drinks on a small fold-up table, and a DJ was on the opposite side. Lights were strung over the ceiling and a disco was spot in the middle. Annabeth approved.

At the same time, Percy and his crew pulled into the same parking lot, three spaces down from a silver car. They all exited the Prius and walked towards the entrance.

"Grover!"

Grover was suddenly tackled with a hug from his girlfriend of two weeks, Juniper Bush. They all found it ironic that her name was a plant and she was an eco-freak for life, but they never questioned the genius of her parents.

"Hey Juniper! How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Saved a squirrel earlier today, so I say it was pretty productive."

"Aw, that's my girl, saving nature one squirrel at a time."

Juniper blushed and smoothed out her green summer dress. Grover grinned and held her hand. They walked in ahead of the other three.

"Well, I have to go. My friends over there," Rachel pointed to a group of girls that were beckoning her over, "need me apparently. I'll catch up with you later."

And then there were two.

Nico's eyes were scanning the crowd once they entered the main room. Percy looked at him with an amused smile. Finally he couldn't stand his shifting eyes anymore and asked what he was doing.

"Looking for a friend. She asked if I was coming 'cause she was going to come with her neighbor, but I said I didn't know because Bianca's all protective and stuff. But that was before you had talked with her and convinced her to let me come so now I'm looking for her."

It took a minute for Percy to take that all in. When the words finally registered in his head, a huge grin spread across his face.

"She? Your friend is a girl? Oh, what's her name? Does _wittle_ Nico have a _cwush_?"

Nico punched his shoulder, which was pretty funny looking because he was only 5'5 and Percy was 5'91/2. He grumbled under his breath a 'shut up' before shuffling off to the refreshments.

Percy Chuckled and walked into the crowd of teens, giving an occasional 'hi' to any recognized people before reaching the back corner of the room. He propped his back up against the wall, watching the others party and dance.

"Oh! Look Annabeth! There's Nico! I'm gonna go say hi. I'll see you later!" And Thalia jogged over to the snacks area to a dark haired boy, the same age as her.

Annabeth smiled before turning her head to look at the party goers who were dancing and such.

Unknown to her, Percy was just opposite the room from her, watching Nico talk to some girl whom he assumed was the one he mentioned earlier. He decided not to go over and ruin his fun. Wasn't he just an awesome friend?

Annabeth saw her old friend Juniper wave at her from across the room. She waved back and watched long enough to see a boy lead her over to the corner of the room where another boy was.

Annabeth seemed to recognize the black haired teen from somewhere and looked at the rest of him, to see if she could place this familiar person in her mind.

Her eyes scanned his body until they landed on his feet. He was wearing a pair of new black converse. She could even see the little slip of white paper sticking out from one of the heels, which contained her number.

Annabeth smirked as she made her way over to him.

Looks like Clueless Boy is back.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Chapter 2? Please review, but be nice :D Thanks again for the many reviews!<strong>

**-Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday, ill probably updating one or twice a week :)**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**.Angelo,**

**reader (Percy is a bit OOC and its an AU story, so Bianca is alive)**

**fuzzyduck 98 (percy and Annabeth are 17 and Nico and Thalia are 14)**

**Daughter of Poseidon21121998,**

**pjoftw111,**

**LunaBeth203,**

**ffsah1,**

**overactive-imagination94,**

**lillslybud,**

**anonymous,**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**and ASenseofImagination!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and reads! It means so much to me :D**

**On with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: PJATO and Converse are not mine :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"So, looks like I guesses your size right considering your wearing the shoes."

Percy spun around to look towards the mysterious and confusing voice to come face to face with the girl from the shoe store.

"Well hello to you too, Wise Girl."

Annabeth scoffed at the pathetic thing he used as a nickname.

"And Mr. Clueless over here. Fine then. Hello, Happy?"

Percy grinned. "You know, I never got your actual name."

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. And you are?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Percy? Like Perseus? Son of Zeus?"

Annabeth smiled. She was a hidden Greek Mythology addict at heart, so she knew exactly who Perseus was.

"Yep. My mom is really into it, she kinda got me hooked as well. She chose it 'cause she wanted me to have a good life and he was one of the only heroes that had a happy ending. So… yeah."

Annabeth nodded. "I see."

"Annabeth? How do you know Percy?" Juniper asked.

"We had a run in at a shoe store. Nothing big," she grinned, "Just a **converse **gender mix up," Percy looked down, embarrassed, "So who is this? Is this the boyfriend you haven't stopped talking about for the last two weeks?"

Both Juniper and Grover blushed. Percy smirked; glad the attention was off of him.

"Um, yeah. This is Grover Underwood."

Grover stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Annabeth shook his hand and said, "Likewise."

Just then, Nico walked over to them. "Percy! Hey! Look, I'd like you to meet Th- Hey where'd she go?"

Annabeth chuckled. "She probably went to talk to the DJ or something. Here, I'll get her."

Annabeth cleared her throat and yelled, "Linkin Park died in a plane crash!"

Immediately, Thalia ran over to her and yelled, "What? When? Where? Why?"

Annabeth laughed and everyone joined in. "Just kidding Thals. You ditched your friend here." She pointed at Nico.

"Oh. Sorry Nics. Anyways who did you want me to meet?"

Nico looked between the two friends repeatedly in confusion, before pointing to Thalia and asking, "How do you know her?"

"This is Annabeth, the neighbor who invited me." Thalia told him.

"Oh, well Percy, Grover, Juniper, this is Thalia. Thalia, this is my crew."

Thalia began to laugh. "Your crew? You're fourteen! They are all, what, seventeen? There's no way you're the leader of this 'crew'."

Nico glared at her, internally fighting (and winning which he was very happy about) the blush that wanted to rise. "Shut up. Anyways, now you have met everyone but…"

"Hey! How's everyone doing?"

Rachel decided to join the little pow-wow in the corner.

"…Rachel. Ok then, Rachel this is Thalia, my friend and Annabeth, her friend."

"Hi! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but you can call me Rachel or something. And Thalia! I have heard so much about you!"

Nico couldn't fight the blush this time and neither could Thalia. They both mumbled incoherent words as they looked down at their feet.

Meanwhile, Percy was shocked. "Wait! So you," he said, looking at Nico, "Told Rachel about her and not your most trusted guy friend? What is this?"

Annabeth chuckled. "Aw, don't feel bad Percy. If it's any consolation, I'd never even heard of this Nico before today."

Percy smiled slightly in her direction. "Well at least I'm not the only clueless one."

They both laughed while everyone else began to drift away. They didn't even notice.

Percy began to get slightly nervous. He shuffled his feet and felt something slide underneath his right foot. He glanced down, confused, and pulled out the strip of paper.

Annabeth grinned as he read the paper. It took him some time because he has dyslexia (along with ADHD).

"473-472-7482? What is this?"

Annabeth couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and let it out.

You're such an idiot. That's my number, clueless. I gave it to you yesterday."

Percy looked at her confused but just shrugged and placed the slip of paper in his pocket, next to his phone.

"Well, that saves me some time getting it, I suppose. So, where do you go to school?"

"Oh, I'm homeschooled. And you?"

"I go to this special school, Goode High? Yeah. Grover, Juniper, Rachel and I all go there."

Annabeth nodded slowly. "A special school?" she asked curiously.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I have dyslexia and ADHD. The school just helps with that stuff. Grover has this weird muscle disability that refuses him prom participating in gym, Juniper goes there because she has this really bad asthma which makes her need oxygen even after a half hour of exercise, And Rachel attends because they have a 'sick arts program.' It's a school for special people."

Annabeth placed her hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to feel ashamed my that. I have ADHD and dyslexia too. Same with Thalia and Nico. They both go to Goode middle school right?" Percy nodded and so she continued, "Well then there's no shame in it. We all have disabilities. Ours are just… a bit more severe."

Percy smiled at her in thanks as she removed her hand and placed it back at her side. She shifted her weight to her other foot as they fell into an awkward silence.

"P-Percy?"

He looked straight on at her and asked, "Yes?"

Annabeth gulped as his sea green eyes bore into her stormy grey ones. She felt as if he could see right through her and into her soul.

Percy looked right into her steel grey eyes that he found surprisingly beautiful. He began to sink in them; he was drawn into them.

"Ah… um…" Annabeth tried to remember what she was going to say, but his eyes had drawn the question right out of her mind. Never before has someone been able to make hr speechless, let alone forget something.

This was rather new for her.

"Annabeth! Come on! It's almost my curfew and if I don't get home soon, Mother will kill me, literally! Now come on!"

Thalia was racing out the door and Annabeth sighed and followed after at the same pace just to make sure she would get home on time.

Percy stared confused at the door and Nico had the same reaction. "What did she mean by 'literally'? Her mom wouldn't… right?"

"Who knows Nico, who knows."

And the group slowly formed back together to head home after the fun night, only to see the silver car speed off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please review! Next chapter will be up in the next few days! :D <strong>

**-Love **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaack! :D Here's Chapter four update. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing it really makes me so happy when i see how many reviews and views it has! :D Thank you!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**.Angelo, **

**Julianna54321,**

**pjoperson (i have no idea what you mean :P),**

**sean299pj,**

**pippy2468 claimed by Hades,**

**IFound A Pickle,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**klydo (u scared me! XD),**

**noname,**

**LunaBeth203,**

**pjoftw111 (CC is cool i always accept it. Sure, i can do that. I'm not sure how much a tad is...),**

**and NegligibleNarnia!**

**Thanks everyone. Sorry if i missed you, just tell me and i'll make it up next chapter :) **

**Alright on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: PJATO and Converse aren't owned by me**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ok Percy. Breathe in. Breathe out. You can do this…

Percy was sitting at his kitchen table with his cell phone in one hand and Annabeth's number in the other. He fiddled it through his fingers, debating whether or not to talk to the girl.

It had been a week since the party, so he thought he should send her a message to see how she was doing.

Percy sighed, giving in, and dialing Annabeth's number into his address book. He didn't neglect to put her contact name as Wise Girl.

_To: Wise Girl_

_Hey! It's Percy. I was just wonderin how u wer doin?_

Send.

_Wow, that sounded really stupid_, Percy thought.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was sitting in the local library when her phone vibrated on the table beside her. She looked up at the librarian to make sure she couldn't see her, and flipped it open only to see she had received a text from an unknown number.<p>

Annabeth looked at it confused but clicked the 'Read' button.

_From: 468-267-9572_

_Hey! It's Percy. I was just wonderin how u wer doin?_

Annabeth smirked. She inserted his number into her address book as well and typed back a quick response before packing up her books and walking back to her car to get ready for lunch with Thalia.

* * *

><p>Percy's phone vibrated next to him and he smiled when he saw the texter's ID.<p>

_From: Wise Girl_

_Sup? I'm ok I guess. Just getting ready for lunch with Thalia. Hbu?_

He clicked the 'Reply' option and the text box opened up on his screen.

_Reply to: Wise Girl_

_I'm doin nothing supposed to hang w/ Grover but he ditched me for Juni. :(_

Send.

* * *

><p>Annabeth had just pulled into her driveway when her phone made that buzzing sound. She grabbed her newly rented book and her purse before entering her house. She looked out of her window to see Thalia exit her garage and walk over to hers.<p>

Annabeth then read Percy's message. She laughed; she could see him pouting at Grover to not leave him. It was quite humorous, she assumed.

_Reply to: Percy Jackson_

_Aww poor wittle Percy. Y don't u hang w/ Nico or something?_

Send.

Just then, Thalia knocked on Annabeth's door. Annabeth turned to face it and said. "Doors open!"

Thalia walked in and Annabeth was surprised to see Nico come in right after.

"Uh, hi Nico. What are yo-"

"We were studying and he didn't want to be left alone. So he followed me. Like a lost puppy." Thalia smirked at Nico who just glared. Then he turned to face Annabeth.

"I was hungry," he said with a shrug.

Annabeth chuckled, but then remembered her phone. She excused herself for a minute before going back into the family's study. She plucked it up off the desk and saw she had one new text.

_From: Percy Jackson_

_I cant find him!_

Annabeth laughed at the irony and texted him back. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and walked back over to where Thalia and Nico were awkwardly standing in silence.

"Hey, do you mind if Percy joins us? He said he's bored, and I quote 'can't find' Nico."

Nico chuckled and Thalia said she didn't care and went back to picking at her black nail polish.

* * *

><p>Percy was just sifting through channels trying to subdue his bordeness. Is that a word? … Never mind.<p>

His cell once again buzzed and he flipped it open to read Annabeth's new message.

_From: Wise Girl_

_Found him :) Thalia stole him. Feel free to join us for lunch at Chiron's_

Percy smiled and shut off his television. He grabbed his jacket, slipped on his newest **converse,** called to his mother to let her know he was going out, and left.

Since his step-father had taken the car for some business meeting, he had to walk. Thankfully, Chiron's was only a few blocks from his apartment.

* * *

><p>Annabeth pulled into the parking lot around the time Percy rounded the corner for Chiron's. The three of them exited the car and walked to the entrance. Percy met up with them in the front.<p>

Chiron's was this restaurant where they serve basically any food you want. They can even make your drinks blue, apparently. Percy loved that.

The building looked like a pavilion; constructed completely of wood but also very nice looking. The tables looked like picnic tables and the place was based on Greek mythology. Annabeth loved that.

Chiron was a middle aged man, in his early forties. He was confined to a wheelchair but he never ceased to smile.

Annabeth thought of this man, who was also a former neighbor of hers, as a second father. She went to him for many things when she was younger.

It was safe to say that they would probably get a discount.

"Annabeth! How are you my dear?"

She smiled at Chiron and answered. "Pretty good. Thalia and I brought some friends for lunch. Think we could have our room?"

Percy looked at her confused, but Thalia smiled. Nico just wasn't paying any attention.

"Sure! Hey Pollux! Table for four in the back room, ok? This is Annabeth Chase we have here!"

A boy, a few years older than Annabeth and Percy, came around the corner. His name plate glistened and was inscribed with the name 'Pollux'.

"Hey Annie! Right this way!"

Annabeth followed the young man and the rest followed suit. They weaved through a hallway until they reached a door. They entered into the small room which instantly made Annabeth smile.

The room had three tables in it. One was gold, one was blue, and one was black. They were picnic benches too, but they fit maybe four people.

The room was called 'The Big Three'.

"Thanks Pollux. Oh, and call me Annie ever again, I'll kill you okay?" Annabeth said sweetly.

Pollux laughed and said, "Sure Annabeth. Alright what do y'all wanna eat?"

Nico instantly went over to the black table saying, "This one's mine!"

Thalia laughed and stood over at the blue table. "I beg to differ. Black is way more my color. But we're all sitting at the blue one, right Annabeth?"

"Yep!"

The four of them sat down and ordered their drinks. Pollux said he would get them, and then he left.

"So, why the blue table?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked over at him (they were next to each other on the table) and smiled. "I like blue. It's a calming color. And at other times it's a dangerous color and-… I just like it," she finished.

Percy smiled at her and responded, "I know what you mean. It's my favorite color."

The two smiled at each other and then focused on the opening door where their drinks entered.

Thalia and Nico were both in their own conversation. They had a different thing on their mind than their drinks.

"So, what do you think about Mrs. Klarks' new policy?"

"It's stupid! I mean who cancels our right of pen tapping or clicking? We're ADHD! It's what we do! I mean Percy does it all the time with that ballpoint pen of his! And yet he doesn't get punished for it."

Nico shook his head, agreeing with his blue-eyed teen. "It's bogus. And don't forget tapping the side of your leg with your fingers in apparently 'rude to others trying to concentrate!' I hate her. She's the worst principal ever."

"I agree. Goode Middle is _for _those with disabilities. Ugh I can't wait for high school next year. We get to get away from… it."

Nico laughed. "Me too, Thals. Me too,"

"I hate to interrupt your little hate session over here, but do you wanna order something?" Pollux asked.

Percy and Annabeth smirked at them. The four ordered their food and then began a conversation about Goode High.

"It's a pretty good school. The teachers are relatively nice, the classes are easy enough, and my step-dad works there as an English teacher. All-in-all it's pretty cool." Percy told them.

Thalia nodded her head and took a bite of her cheeseburger.

"What about you, Annabeth? What's school like for you?" Nico asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "I do home school, so it's rather easy. Less school hours, easy assignments. It's all simple. I think I'm gonna go to Goode for senior year through. It would be better to get a diploma from a real school. Plus, it would help with college applications."

Nico and Thalia nodded and Percy smiled. "Well, you'll know all of us when you go so it should be a heck of a year!" he joked.

Annabeth smiled and then they all concentrated on their food. They finished up their meal with light small talk, paid, and then left.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for inviting me to lunch, Annabeth. I was, like, dying of boredom," Percy said, after they got to Annabeth's house and were lounging on her couch. Thalia and Nico left to finish their studying.<p>

"No problem. It was fun."

Percy smiled, then stood up and said, "Well, I better get home. Mom will start to worry. See you later Annie!"

Percy opened the door and walked out, but not before he heard Annabeth screech, "DO NOT CALL ME ANNIE!"

Percy chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He began walking to his house which was a mile or so from Annabeth's.

He smiled to himself. Today was a very good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like it? Please review but be nice! CC is allowed :)<strong>

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! How are you all doing? I'm awesome! I'm goiung to Taylor Swift's concert tomorro, so i wont be able to update the next two days but hopefully by monday i will! **

**Thank you readers and reviewers! Love you! **

**Here are the newest reviewers:**

**klydo,**

**I FoundAPickle,**

**ASenseofImagination,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**musiclover99 (Happy Belated Birthday! :D),**

**.Angelo (FFn really doesn't like your name! :P),**

**PoseidonSupport,**

**LunaBeth203,**

**Deviant1 UK (dont worry, LP doesn't die at all in this story :P lol),**

**gleefreak32,**

**and C-Nuggets N.L!**

**Thanks soooooo much you guys! ok, on with the chapter! There is no fluf in it (:() but something is revealed...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJATO or Converse :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Annabeth looked down sadly at a sleeping Thalia. Her mom and she had another fight the night before, Thalia was beat, and then she came to Annabeth for repair.

Annabeth hated how her best friend was treated, and by her own mother, none the less. Plus, Thalia was only fourteen; she deserved a better life.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth spun around to face her stepmother, Helen Chase.

"Oh, sorry Helen. Thalia needed to stay over again last night. I hope you don't mind."

She smiled and said, "Of course not, darling. But you should probably wake her. She has to get ready for school."

Annabeth nodded and then her stepmom walked away. Annabeth sighed and then went to wake up Thalia.

"Thalia… Wake up… Come on Thali it's time for school… Tha- oof!"

Thalia had woken up and, instinctively, punched her best friend in the stomach. Annabeth clutched her gut, moaning quietly in pain.

Once Thalia was fully awake, she saw what she did.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth! I'm up now… I think I'll be ok. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure. There is a shirt of yours from the last time you were here and my bottoms usually fit you. An old pair of **converse **of mine should do; they're in the closet. Pick out whatever you like, and I'll assess the damage when you're done."

Thalia nodded and chose her wardrobe. She exited the bathroom wearing the clothes and then sat on Annabeth's bed.

"Ok, so what hurts the most?"

Thalia pointed towards her right shoulder and Annabeth moved her shirt sleeve to reveal a large blue and purple bruise.

Annabeth sighed, "Now, how did this happen?"

Thalia mumbled, "She threw me into the bookshelf, and I hit it off of the edge…?"

"You need to stand up for yourself, Thali! Leave, call the police. Do something other than stand there and take it! It pains me to see this every week."

Thalia wiped a stray tear. _Dang tears you are not allowed to fall; I am a strong person_, Thalia thought. "It hurts me more than it hurts you." She responded.

Annabeth sighed, but nodded in agreement. She finished bandaging the shoulder and popping it back into place. She walked Thalia to the door, gave her a hug (wary of her right shoulder), and sent her on her way.

Annabeth shut her front door and then went to the family study to start her lesson. She logged onto the computer, into her cyber school, and the newest social studies assignment popped up on the screen.

_I hate Mondays_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Percy rode in his stepfather's car to school. They sat in silence for most of the ride, only making small comments.<p>

When they parked in the lot, Percy walked through the student entrance to his locker while Paul Blofis walked through the teacher's side entrance.

Percy pulled out his first period books (math, ugh) and waited for Grover to show up.

As if he were called, Grover came around the corner, his hand linked with Juniper's.

"Hey Percy!"

"'Morning Percy."

"Hello Grover, Juniper. How was your weekend?;

"Ok," Juniper said.

"Boring," Grover answered.

Percy chuckled. "I had lunch with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico on Saturday, but that's basically all that I did."

Grover and Juniper shared a look and then just smiled at Percy simultaneously.

Percy just looked at them weird. "Ok… Well I'm going to head to first. See you during fourth!"

"Bye Percy," they replied.

The rest of the day was boring, for lack of a better word. Morning classes were long and lunch was okay and afternoon classes were annoying. Percy wondered if the day would ever end.

But when he heard the dismissal bell ring at the end of eight period, he almost sprinted out of the school and began walking home, totally forgetting his stepdad had driven him.

On his walk, he saw Nico going alone so he decided to join him.

"Hey Nico! What's happenin'?"

Nico looked up; shocked someone was next to him. When he saw it was Percy, his heart beat steadied.

"Oh hey Percy. Didn't hear you. I'm ok… I guess."

He seemed really sad and nervous (well more than normal). And Percy wasn't sure why.

"Hey… are you ok?"

"No! Thalia is all on edge and stuff! And when I went to ask her about it she got all hostile. And then I rested my hand on her shoulder to calm her but she just flinched as if touching her gave her a lot of pain and she snapped at me, stormed off and I haven't seen her since. And now I'm on edge 'cause I think something bad happened to her."

Nico took in a deep breath after his rampage. Percy just looked at him as they walked, thinking about the situation as well.

A memory flashed in his mind of the first day he met Thalia. She had said that if she didn't get home by curfew, her mom would literally kill her. Percy just assumed it was a joke or an over exaggeration, but now looking back on it. Thalia looked like her life really was in danger as she ran out of the hall. And the speed Annabeth drove out of the parking lot…

Percy kept his thoughts to himself. The more he thought about it, the more plausible the worst assumption was.

He could see Nico's pained expression, and didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was. Nico truly cared for Thalia and really liked her (even if he wouldn't admit it to his self).

Nico and Percy got to their apartment building and split off to their separate floors without a word.

* * *

><p>As Nico greeted his sister and began his homework, his mind never strayed from Thalia. Was that small patch of white he saw peeking out from her shirt actually a bandage like he assumed? Nico prayed not.<p>

"Nico? Are you ok?" Bianca asked sweetly. Nico looked up at his sister and slowly shook his head. Bianca clicked her tongue and said, "I thought not. Why don't you come get a snack and tell me what's bothering you."

"Mo problem, little bro," Bianca said motherly at her brother.

She followed him into the kitchen thinking, _I wish I could do more for him. But I'm_ only fifteen_, I can't be a mother_.

* * *

><p>Thalia sucked in a deep breath. Come on Grace. You can do this. Facing your mother after a fight is hard for everyone. No need to be… scared.<p>

Thalia glanced around her living room. She saw four beer bottles scattered on the floor and some furniture turned or tilted on its side. On the worn-out couch laid a drunkenly passed out Mrs. Grace.

Thalia sighed in relief and set her backpack against the small kitchen table. She went over to the sink and wet as washcloth. She folded it and placed it on her mother's forehead, to help with the hangover she would have in the morning.

Then Thalia went to cleaning up the beer bottles and the broken glass. She fixed the furniture so that the room looked remotely clean. Then she began to fix herself some dinner.

She placed a plate of frozen chicken in the oven for a few hours, for herself when she got hungry. Usually whenever her mother drinks this much, she is out for a while, so she only had to serve one that night.

Then, Thalia grabbed her mom's purse, made sure it contained money, and then went to the local minimart. She bought a few dinners' worth of food and some drinks (mostly Mtn. Dew for when she has to take care of the house and then do homework all night.

When she got home, Thalia put the groceries away, put the purse back to its respective place, and then had some of the chicken for dinner. Her stomach rumbled for the rest of the plate, but Thalia knew she had to save some, on the off chance her mom woke up.

Thalia glanced at the clock and saw she had gotten home from school over five hours ago. She sighed and went to check on her mom.

She was still passed out, but the washcloth had been evaporated of water. Thalia replenished it and set her mother's limp body in a more comfortable position and placed the cloth on her head.

Thalia assessed the room and saw that it looked the same as it did before her fight yesterday. Thalia picked up her neglected backpack and made her way to her small bedroom to finally start her homework at 9:15 PM.

While trudging up the stairs, Thalia thought, _isn't this supposed to be the parent's job? Cooking, cleaning, getting groceries?_

She sighed as she stared down at the three paged (front and back of all three0 math assignment due the next day. Thalia stood up and thought to herself, _looks like it's time for some Mtn. Dew._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh... What do you think? Review please! :D see you soon!<strong>

**-Love **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! The Taylor Swift concert was A-ma-zing! And now i'm back with another chapter! Oh, thank you all for reading and reviewing it means so much to me. I began tearing up when i saw that i had 804 story views a few days ago. I love you all so much for that. **

**Ok, so if any of you have a tumblr, we are looking for people to join out PJATO role play. I am daughterof-a-muse-ment if you want to look me up and ask me questions about it! :) Come join us! It's so much fun! :D **

**Here are the reviewers!:**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**Deviant1 UK(Huh werid :P Um, this is a Percabeth story, but its alot of different things as well. and many other couples),**

**Daughter of Poseidon21121998,**

**demigod jason,**

**Annabeth Victoria Chase(Sorry, it's not. Lol i just typed random numbers :P but thank you! I't ok, i understand people are busy and such, as long as you read it, im still extatic!),**

**starglow13,**

**Team. di. Angelo (lol i'll use spaces then it works!),**

**C-Nuggets N.L (:P yeah, its in order of reviesw :P best for last am i right? :D),**

**ButterflyFlyToMe,**

**klydo,**

**kenzie street,**

**sean299pj,**

**NegligibleNania (woah, whoops :P sorry!),**

**FrostBitez,**

**and ASenseofImagination!**

**Thanks to you all reviewers and readers alike! You make me want to keep writing! :D**

**Disclaimer: It. Ain't. Mine. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Percy was pacing his living room. He was still thinking about Thalia and her 'snappiness'. Ever since Monday, Nico said she had been on edge. She was a bit better by Thursday, but then angry and slightly limping on Friday. Now it was Saturday and Nico was just about freaking out. Percy seriously felt for the kid.

"Percy? Why the pacing? You're making marks in the carpet," his mother's voice said from the doorway. Percy looked down at his blue **converse** and, sure enough, there were lines going back and forth on the carpeting.

"Woops."

Sally Jackson-Blofis laughed. "It's fine, hunny. I made some blue cookies if you want s-"

"Thanks mom!" Percy shouted from the kitchen, already grabbing a cookie from the pan.

"Careful Percy! They're-"

"HOOOOOOTTTT!" Percy screamed as he dropped the colored desire back on the tray.

His mother chuckled. "I tried to tell you!"

Percy scowled. "Yeah, yeah."

He ran his hand under the sink's cold water and he instantly felt better. It's just one of those calming things for him, the water, I mean.

"You're not Achilles, Percy. You're not invincible; not immuned to hot cookies right out of the oven."

Percy smiled at the Greek mythology reference. "Maybe not yet! If I ever come across the River Styx, I'm definitely taking a dive."

Sally faced him in a challenging manor, one hand on her hip. "Oh yeah? Who would hold you to the surface? What would be you're weakness? What would tie you to the mortal world?"

An image of Annabeth in a blue Yankees cap smiling and holding her hand out towards him helpfully, flashed in his mind. He shook it off.

He answered his mother with a scoff and went to grab a blue cookie that had cooled down. He took a bite of the heavenly dessert and instantly smiled. Sally smirked, knowing she'd won, and walked into the living room to watch television.

After his billionth blue cookie, Percy's mind went back to Thalia.

He sighed. Nico was going to have trouble getting this punk.

* * *

><p>Thalia sat on her bed and let the tears fall. She had been stuck taking care of her monster of a mother ever since her father left her when she was five, taking other things with him… like her brother.<p>

_Well, she wasn't always a monster like this_, Thalia reasoned. After her father first left, she was a kind mother. She helped both of them through the divorce for the next few years by making money the right way. _Not through prostitution_, Thalia thought bitterly.

But when Thalia was almost eight, she started drinking and seeing some really bad people. Her reputation got so bad; she was fired immediately from her well-paying job. She was forced into prostitution and still continues it. The drinking never stopped, it just got worse.

And the worst part was that whenever Thalia did even the smallest thing to upset her mother, she would be brutally punished. Whether it be a slap to the cheek, or a kick to the spine. Thalia had to endure it every day and she was forced to be the mother.

"It's not supposed to be like this," Thalia whispered to herself.

Thalia looked down at the large bruise forming on her stomach. She struggled to get up as she reached for her cell phone (that she had to buy and pay for herslef) to call Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was talking with her dad about the disturbance of her younger stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, signaling a call.<p>

She excused herself and answered the phone.

"*sniffle* Annabeth…"

Annabeth sighed. "I'll be right there Thalia."

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo hated not knowing things, all of the di Angelo's did. He didn't know what happened to his mother that she died; he didn't know why or where his father disappeared to; and he certainly didn't know what was going on with Thalia.<p>

Nico was wracking his brain trying to find a way into the girl's mind. He needed to know why she was always crabby and in pain. He _needed_ to know.

And not just to subdue his curiosity; to help her, Nico wanted to help Thalia as much as he could, and the only way to do that was to get information.

If Thalia wasn't going to give anything away, then Nico would just go to the next best scenario.

Annabeth Chase.

Nico picked up the phone and went to dial her up, but then remembered.

He didn't have her number.

"Crap…"

Light bulb! Nico suddenly knew how to contact her. He dialed the all too familiar number, a bit quickly and sloppily, and pressed the call button.

"Percy? I need a favor."

Silence. Nico's face reddens as he speaks into the phone. "Sorry! Wrong number!... No! I don't want any Chinese food!"

Nico ended that failure of a call and then carefully this time punched in the correct number. He checked to make sure it was right and pressed 'Call'.

Ring… ring… rin-

_"Yeah?"_

"Percy? I need a favor…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh... lol sorry its short. Please review! and tell me what you thought! Love you all soooo much! <strong>

**-Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back! Here's the next chapter for you all! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Special thanks to:**

**LunaBeth203,**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**C-Nuggets N.L,**

**potatoespotatoes,**

**.LUVSNICO1,**

**klydo,**

**musiclover99,**

**Sk8terAngel911,**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**Unhr25,**

**Daughter of Poseidon21121998,**

**pjoftw111,**

**MidnightRose24 (XD Nico! :P),**

**123Ctv123,**

**PJO and Gallagher Girl Phan,**

**sean299pj,**

**ASenseofImagination,**

**and Deviant1 UK!**

**Thanks all! :D **

**Some of you have been asking when the Percabeth and/or Thalico will start or saying the chapters are short. Yeah, I know. I wrote it in my notes on my iPod so some are short. And this is a Percabeth story, but there is alot more to it too. But the Percabeth will come, trust me :)**

**Thanks all for reading. 945 views :') i saw it and my eyes literally widened i was like "Holy crap!" lol but thank you!**

**Ok, here's Chapter 7!**

**Discaimer: PJATO and Converse aren't owned by me :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Annabeth slipped on her new pair of golden **converse **before grabbing her purse and car keys. She walked out her front door, yelling a farewell to her family (or stepfamily). She backed the silver car out of the driveway and drove for a mile until she parked at an apartment building.

She looked down at her phone seeing the text message Percy had sent her. It said:

_From: Percy Jackson_

_Hey um can I get some help w/ my trig hw? Since ur all smart n stuff?_

Annabeth smirked at the screen and looked at the preceding message.

_From: Percy Jackson_

_Ty. I'm on floor 3 in Manhattan Apartments Ty again_

Annabeth took the elevator up to the third floor and then knocked on the door.

Percy was rubbing his hands together nervously. "I don't know Nico. She wouldn't tell us even if she did know."

"She does know, though. Come on! Just use your… Percy charm to get her to spill! Please. Do it for me?" Nico had to go to immense levels to get Percy to cave. He used his award winning puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh! Fine."

Nico smiled and then walked back into Percy's room. Percy sighed and then heard someone knock on the door. Now or never.

"Hey Percy! Now, where's that trig homework?"

Percy laughed nervously as he closed and locked the door behind her. "Um, actually I already finished trig. We need to ask you about something else we… Well, he needs help with."

Annabeth stared at him, angry and confused. "Wait, we? He? What is going on?"

"We need information Mrs. Chase. And you are going to give it to us."

"Nico don't go all mystery bad cop on her, just ask your question." Percy said, exasperated to his friend in his bedroom doorway.

Nico huffed. "Fine. Annabeth, I want to know what is going on with Thalia."

Annabeth looked down nervously at her hands and sat on the family room couch. "Um, it's complicated…?"

"Please Annabeth? I need to know. What kind if best friend would I be if I didn't help her with something bad?"

Annabeth sighed and nodded, understanding. Percy watched the conversation from the recliner.

"Well, ever since Thalia's dad left her with her brother, her mom has been… bad, I suppose is the word."

"Go on," Nico urged.

"Her mom started drinking and she had to take up prostitution for money. It got worse over the years. Now Thalia is basically the parent. It has been really hard on her especially after her mom gets mad at her and…"

"Her mom doesn't… hit her, does she?"

Annabeth didn't respond, but that was all the answer Nico needed.

"That b-!"

"Nico! Language!" Percy reminded.

"That byotch! There, happy?"

Nico, frustrated, ran his hand through his hair. "How could you do that? To your own child? And Percy? How are you not fazed by this? Did you know and not tell me? Is that why you didn't want Annabeth to tell me?"

"No, I didn't know, but I assumed so. The pieces just fit. I'm sorry Nico," he told him.

"She had a few bad injuries last week… I tried to patch them up, but when I saw the terrible contusion on her stomach… It just broke me…" Annabeth began to tear up, wondering what would happen to her best friend.

Percy moved next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, hugging her.

"Hey. She'll be ok. She is a strong person. She had been able to handle this how many years-"

"Since she was five. Almost nine years," Annabeth choked out.

Nico punched the wall. "That byotch! Thalia needs better. She deserves it."

Percy nodded. Annabeth let the tears fall now. "Anyways, Thalia will be fine, Annabeth. We'll help in every way we can."

He gave her shoulders a squeeze and she smiled sadly. "Thanks Percy. Thank you both."

Nico nodded, his face contorted with rage. After a few moments of silence, Percy laughed.

Annabeth looked up at him, the tears still falling. "What is so funny?"

"Well, I'm a wiz in the ocean, and yet I can't do anything about this salt water," he took his thumb and wiped Annabeth's tears, "It's just ironic."

Annabeth laughed. "No wonder you are so dull. You have spent too much time in the ocean; you must have lost your brain in a big wave and got it replaced by seaweed."

Percy gasped dramatically. "I did not! And I am not dull."

Annabeth smiled, for real this time, Percy could tell. "Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"Is that the best you got?"

"Coming from the one who calls me Seaweed Brain."

"Touché."

Nico sighed. "Stop flirting you two! We need to think of a way to help Thalia!"

That jarred them back to reality.

"Well, I've tried to get her to go to the police, but she just won't go. She can't stay with me because we're next door; her mom would come after her."

"She can stay with me."

"Nico? What do you-"

"I have an extra room, remember Percy? We don't need it for Bianca anymore since she took Mom's old one. She can stay with the two of us." Nico reasoned.

"Wait," Annabeth said, "Who's Bianca?"

"Looks like it's time for my back story. Well, long story short, my dad left Bianca, my sister, and me alone after our mother died. I don't know why or how, to either situation."

"Oh Nico, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said to her.

He continued, "So now all we gotta do is convince Thalia to leave, and she will be ok!"

Percy and Annabeth both sighed, knowing that it would be a lot harder than that. But they both knew that they couldn't give up his hopes anymore than they already were.

"Sure," they both said.

Nico smiled and said, "Well then, let's go ask Bianca."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short, I'm sorry. But please review! :)<strong>

**-Love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! looke who's back? Ok, I know this chapter is really short, please don't kill me! But it has a lot happening! So, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Thanks so so so so much for the reviews! Almost to 100! Ah, freaking out here :P**

**Here's to the reviewers!:**

**ffsah1,**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**cindella204,**

**anonymous,**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**Unhr25,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**klydo,**

**and demigod surpreim**

**thank you all so much! So close to 100 reviews! Can we make that happen? :)**

**OK, here's the chapter of eight!**

**Disclaimer: Percy and his converse aren't mine :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Nico…" Bianca warned, "This can only be a temporary home for her, okay?"

"Yes! I understand. Thank you Bianca!"

Nico gave a quick hug to his sister before going into his bedroom to start his homework he was given for over the weekend.

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat next to Percy on a bench at the park. They had just been to Chiron's for lunch, and now she was helping him with homework (for real, this time).<p>

"Ok, so the atomic number is the protons and the atomic mass is the number of protons and neutrons; and electrons are the same number as protons, okay? So for a carbon atom, there are six protons, so you- Percy are you even listening?"

Percy looked down to meet Annabeth's eyes. For some reason, he had been admiring Annabeth's hair. It was pulled into a messy bun with a pencil tucked into it to keep it together. It was so simple, yet beautiful at the same time… like her.

And then there were her eyes. The stormy grey that seem like they are scanning you for any weakness, and every possibility to take you down and-

"Percy! Pay attention! Have you heard anything I've said the last few minutes?"

"Um… yes?"

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling hugely on the inside, because she swore Percy was looking at her and not in a confused way like usual.

"Look, I have to get home. I'll text you, Percy, and we can discuss more about the Thalia problem."

Percy nodded and stood as well. "Yeah, well, I'll see you later."

"Bye Seaweed Brain!"

"Bye Wise Girl."

Annabeth walked back to her house, smiling the whole way. Percy did too.

When she was almost to her house, Annabeth could hear shouting coming from Thalia's house. She sighed and the smile turned to a frown.

She stopped at the edge of the yard and listened for a moment.

"You stupid daughter!" Mrs. Grace slured, "You can't do anything right!"

"No! Mom stop!"

"Shut up! This time you're really going to pay."

Annabeth heard a slapping sound and a scream of pain. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran into her house and up to her room. She laid face down on her bed and cried, letting the sobs wrack her body for a minute.

Once the tears subsided, she sat up and sniffled. She sat there for a while, waiting for Thalia to come over or call for repair.

She never did.

Annabeth began to worry, the beatings never lasted more than a few minutes, and it was never that bad enough to not let her leave the house.

She heard a front door slam and she looked out of the bedroom window to see a very drunk Mrs. Grace stumble to her car and drive off somewhere. Thalia never came out.

Annabeth jumped off of her bed and ran to her best friend's house. She flung open the door and what she saw made her want to throw up. Or faint.

She, in shock, dialed 911 and told them of her critical condition. An ambulance rushed over and drove Thalia's limp body to the hospital; Annabeth rode with them.

Annabeth then dialed Percy's number and told him to get to the hospital immediately. And to bring Nico and Bianca.

Percy said he would and hung up. He jumped up from the kitchen table and out his door. He ran quickly down the stairs to the second floor, rapidly knocking on Nico's door.

* * *

><p>Nico groaned as someone knocked on the door. He hated unexpected visitors. He walked up to it and opened it, surprised to see Percy.<p>

"What, Percy?"

"Nico! Come with me. We have to get to the hospital. Bring Bianca, "he grabbed his shoulders, "Nico, it's… it's Thalia."

Nico's face paled. He grabbed his green **converse **off of his bed, slipped them on quickly, grabbed Bianca's arm (who had heard what Percy said and got ready to leave too), and fled the apartment after Percy.

The only thing that he was thinking was:

_Please. Whatever gods exist, I pray to you. Please don't take my Thalia from me. Please I beg of you._

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but that was his only answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Thalia! Will she be okay? Will she live? How will Nico react? Will there be more Percabeth? All will be revealed next time on... Converse.<strong>

**Wow, that sounded like a soap opera :P **

**Please review! Thanks again everyone!**

**-Love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back for another chapter! I know it's short, I'm sorry, but there's like three chapters about the hospital visit. **

**Thanks everyone! 100 reviews has been reached and exceded! I love you all! **

**Ok, so here's last chapter's reviewers:**

**anonymous(no they aren't demigods. There could be some Greek hints in here tho :D),**

**Deviant1 UK (the story is noit in anyone's POV but mine :D),**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**anonymous (I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of converse. but if you think it's stupid, why did u click on the story? and please try not to review like this. CC is cool but not bashing. So next time, thanks but no thanks. And i don't mean to be rude if this sounds like so),**

**ffsah1,**

**123Ctv123,**

**klydo,**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**musiclover99,**

**Unhr25,**

**xXAwesomeSauceXx (awww! thank you! :'D),**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**pjoperson,**

**ASenseofImagination,**

**Iluvperceanniethalnic,**

**booklover484,**

**Lulu,**

**lovelikewoe13,**

**ButterflyFlyToMe,**

**sean299pj,**

**Daughter of Poseidon21121998,**

**C-Nuggets N.L (it's okay! I understand! And yeah, many converse :D),**

**tess,**

**and cat531!**

**Thanks sooooooo much! I think that may be the longest list so far! I love you all sooooo much! I know you hear that all the time from me though :P**

**The Percabeth and Thalico will come. Paitence children, paitence :) **

**Here's chapter nine!**

**Disclaimer: Converse worn by the people of PJATO are not owned by me and neither are the people :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Thalia felt her body hit the hard surface of the floor before the actual pain came. But whan it did, boy was it bad. She cried out in agony and clutched her cheek.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"You were supposed to pick up my medicine! Why didn't you do it?" Her mother yelled drunkenly in her face.

"Because it's alcohol, not medicine. And I'm under twenty one, it's illegal to buy it," Thalia told her softly, trying to calm her down.

"It's my medicine from you! You stupid girl!" she retorted.

It didn't work.

Mrs. Grace kicked Thalia in the side and she fell back down on the floor even harder than before. She screamed out in pain once again, clutching her now broken rib cage.

Her mother pulled her head up to her face by her hair and slapped her once again. And the impact was so hard, her head actually bounced off of the floor when it hit.

"You stupid daughter!" Mrs. Grace slurred, "You can't do anything right!"

"No! Mom stop!" Thalia tried to get up, but she couldn't move. Her side started to bleed and she began sobbing.

"Shut up! This time you're really going to pay."

Thalia tried desperately to move, but her body was in shock. Mrs. Grace slapped her once again, and then took the closest beer bottle and chugged down the rest of its contents. Then she raised it over her head, Preparing to strike.

"No… don't"

"This is what happens to bad daughters who don't do what their parents tell them to do!"

And the bottle came crashing down on her.

Chards of glass embedded the skin of her arms, legs, face. And all uncovered areas of flesh as bottle after bottle came crashing down upon her.

She aimed once for Thalia's skull, and hit it point blank. The impact knocked Thalia completely unconscious, and bleeding to death.

Mrs. Grace didn't care. She grabbed her purse and car keys and stumbled down the driveway, forgetting in her drunken state to lock the front door. And she grove away to the closest bar, completely intoxicated.

Thalia's eyes opened for a few seconds, only to see a pile of blood next to her head. And then, she was out.

* * *

><p>Whan Percy, Nico, and Bianca arrived at the hospital late that night, the first thing they saw was a crying Annabeth.<p>

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shirt, making a large water stain on his shoulder. Percy didn't care.

He petted her head, trying to calm her down. "Shhh… it's okay Wise Girl. Thalia's gonna be okay. I know she will."

Annabeth continued to sob but nodded. She pulled away and wiped her tears with her sleeve. Percy got a few with his thumb.

Nico sat opposite of them and Bianca sat on Annabeth's right, patting her back sympathetically.

"I-I could have stopped it. I heard the yelling… I thought it was done… I never thought… Oh Thalia please forgive me!" Annabeth held on to Percy even tighter. Percy sushed Annabeth some more and continued to soothe her, beginning to feel tired himself.

Nico wore a stone face. He stared down at his **converse**, his mind whirling. He showed no emotion on the outside.

But the inside? Now that is a entirely different story.

Inside, he was sobbing too. His best friend in the entire world was fatally hurt, possibly dead, he didn't know. And she just so happened to be the first girl he had fallen for.

"Almost everyone I love has left me…" he whispered to himself.

"Dad left. Mom died. Now Thalia is going to too. All I have is Bianca. I'm basically going to be all alone. Again."

Nico sighed. He glanced up to see that Annabeth had fallen asleep in Percy's lap (he was asleep too) and Bianca had fallen asleep in the chair. Nico was the only one awake. _Must have lost myself in my thoughts…_

And her was the first to hear the news.

"Is anyone here for Thalia Grace?" asked a woman in a nurse's outfit. Nico decided she was one.

"I am. Well, we, but I won't wake them. How Is she? Oh Please tell me she is okay!"

The nurse looked at him skeptically. "Boyfriend?" she wondered.

Nico slightly blushed. "I wish, Can I just hear about her please? I need to know she is going to be okay."

The nurse smiled. "She is going to live. It's quite a miracle, actually. She lost a record amount of blood and her heart beat began to fail. But we saved her. You can visit her if you like. She is awake."

Nico sighed happily. He felt like hugging the nurse and all of the people who saved her life. But he settled with a, "Thank you."

Nico walked into Thalia's room and saw her sitting up in the bed. IV's were in her arms everywhere and she was covered in bandages. Her head was wrapped also where the bottle had hit. Her torso was too, because of the four broken ribs; wrapped in gauze.

"Thalia…"

"Hi Nic. Um… surprise?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh... What's Nico gonna say? How are the other's gonna react? Why do i keep saying this like im a soap opera announcer? :P Well, please review kindly and I'll se you all soon! Again so so so so sorry, it's short. <strong>

**-Love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Since you guys are all so awesome, I'm putting up the next chapter today! This one is sorta short too, but i think its a bit longer than lat chapter. And this one does contain a bit of Thalico and Percabeth! **

**I want to thank you all again for the reviews! Up to 149 now! You are all so kind! Thank you! I love you all!**

**To the Reviewers!:**

**LizziD. (I'm not sure what would be the difference. I like calling it PJATO instead cause i like using the whole title... I know its weird but so am i :P),**

**MidnightRose24 (Nico! XD hiiiii! btw Christian wants u to get on tumblr today he has somethin planned :P),**

**cindella204,**

**Daughter of Poseidon21121998 (really? huh thats cool! Thank you! (^-^)),**

**Unhur25,**

**sean299pj,**

**C-Nuggets N.L,**

**nancirulez,**

**bookwormgirl2497,**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**fireglory(um im not sure if i said it before but they are just mortals. no demigods :/ sorry),**

**GoddessOfHedgehogs,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life,**

**NegligibleNaina (why do i keep spelling your name wrong? :P),**

**nicky1109,**

**klydo (aw, i'm sorry. I hope your knee gets better!),**

**jason,**

**Syrena Aria,**

**Skywriter5,**

**Emzeekay,**

**Deviant1 UK (well i don't wanna break the law now do i? :P),**

**ffsah1,**

**Twyna,**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**and Cotix14!**

**Oh gods, i love you all so much. You are all so supportive and nice! Thanks so much!**

**I have to tell you guys: When i saw that i had over 1,200 story views the last day i updated... i cried, i seriously did. Thank you all sooo much. To some, that may seem like nothing, but it means so so so so much to me that you like my stories and think I'm a good writer. I really do love you all. Thank you! :"D **

**Well, I've wasted enough time. Here's Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: Converse and Percy Jackson are not owned by _moi_ :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

When Thalia first came to consciousness, it was chaos in her room. The walls were white, but everything else was blurry, in her eyes.

"She's awake!" someone shouted, but the voice was muffled.

"Come on, Thalia. Stay with us," a gentle voice said. That person was pushing on her chest, assumedly trying to get her to breathe.

Thalia tried to take in a breath, but it knocked her out instantly.

For a minute, the darkness that enveloped her seemed permanent, as if she had truly died.

But she hadn't. She could feel her chest rise and fall with each needy breath.

The next time she came to consciousness was at the same moment a nurse lady walked in. She smiled at Thalia and attached her clip board to the end of the bed.

"Hello Ms. Grac-"

"Don't… Please call me Thalia. Mrs. Grace is the person who did this." Thalia was surprised she could speak at all, even that long of a sentence.

The nurse nodded. "Well I am Nurse Lucy. If you need me at all or start feeling any discomfort, just press this button here, okay?" She pointed toward the button and Thalia nodded.

"Actually, my back kinda hurts. Can you prop me up?" Thalia asked.

"Well, your back is quite injured and you broke quite a few ribs. You will just have to be careful," she said, helping Thalia into a sitting position.

Thalia nodded and thanked Nurse Lucy. She smiled and then left. Thalia took in her surroundings. _Yep, definitely a hospital._

She wondered briefly how she had gotten there. She didn't remember leaving her house. She didn't remember getting in an ambulance and driving here. She was just really confused.

But then, her answer walked through the door.

Nico stared at her, sadness and relief in his dark eyes. "Thalia…"

Thalia tried to smile. "Hi Nic. Um… surprise?"

"Thalia, is this why whenever we would study at your house, you took me into the garage?" he asked.

Thalia nodded sadly. "I wanted to at least seem normal. But I didn't want you to have to endure my mother. Especially when she is 'working'."

Nico nodded in understanding. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked into her beautiful crystal electric blue eyes.

Thalia sunk deeper and deeper into the dark abyss of his eyes. She always knew she loved the color black.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Nico breathed. He tucked a fading pink strand of her hair behind her ear by reflex.

His touch sent tingles wherever he made contact with her skin. An electric shock went through Thalia's body; the good kind.

She opened her arms in a welcoming hug which she usually saved for remote people. Nico got the jist and carefully and gently wrapped his arms around her too.

"Me too, Nico. Me too."

"Thalia-! Oh sorry! Didn't know y'all were having a moment. I'll just wait outside…"

Nico and Thalia blushed as the blond retreated from the room. They let go of each other, both hating the loss of contact.

Thalia stared down at the floor, at Nico's green **converse **and tucked a hair strand out of her face. "Um, thanks for caring Nico."

Nico smiled. "I always will, Thals. Oh and that reminds me, since you probably won't want to live with your mom, you can stay with me."

Thalia looked up from staring embarrassed at Nico's shoes and smiled hugely. "You serious?" Nico nodded. "Oh my goodness, Nico! Thank you!"

She gave him another hug which Nico didn't detest to. The break off point; that is what he detested.

"Go ahead and send Annabeth in, we should talk."

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat back down next to Percy, blushing. Percy noticed and asked what happened.<p>

"I ruined their moment! Ugh, Nico is gonna hate me now."

Percy chuckled. "Nah, they'll get plenty more moments now that they will be living together."

Annabeth nodded. "True, true."

Just then, Nico walked out and motioned for Annabeth to go in, with a huge smile on his face. Annabeth looked skeptically at him as she passed into Thalia's room.

Nico took the seat next to Percy that Annabeth wasn't sitting in. Bianca had been moved to the couch; she was still sleeping by some miracle.

"You look… happy," Percy noticed, "What happened in there?"

Nico smiled. She is gonna be fine. She is going to stay with me until we can do something better for her. As to why I'm happy, not so sure."

"I know why," Percy mumbled under his breath. He looked at Nico with a smirk. "So, Annabeth told me you were having a moment in there with Thalia. Are you two dating yet?"

Nico's body froze. He stayed like that for a while before he slowly turned his head to face Percy who saw: anger, shock, and a hint of embarrassment. Then, it all disappeared and he was the one to smirk.

"Speaking of moments," he said, changing the subject from him, "I saw how you and 'Wise Girl' were sleeping a little bit ago. If that's not dating, I don't know what is. In fact, I would say you were in love with her!"

Percy's face reddened. "No I don't," was all he said.

Nico grinned and sat back in his chair, feeling the sudden happiness swell up again.

Annabeth walked out and sat next to Percy again. She wiped the corner of her eye and sniffled. Percy immediately went into concerned mode and swept an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close.

Annabeth shrugged his arm off and then looked up at Percy. She looked slightly nervous to him.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" he asked. She looked into his sea green eyes, pulling her confidence in.

"Please forget this ever happened."

And she placed her lips on top of his.

Well… that was unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>What did I tell ya? Thalico and Percabeth. We'll see what happens with Annabeth and Percy next time :D Thank you all sooo much again! Review kindly please!<strong>

**-Love**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy 4th of July! :D Well, I'm here to deliver another chapter of Converse!**

**Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews! It means so much to me. 189 reviews! That's amazing. Thank you all!**

**Here are the newest reviewers!:**

**booklover484,**

**LizziDaughterOfHades,**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**IFOuldAPickle,**

**nicky1109,**

**anonymous,**

**musiclover99,**

**bookwormgirl2497( yeah, they will come in and out of the story :) ),**

**Skywriter5,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**Emzeekay,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream (ohhh nonono. I don't write that stuff. Sorry to dissapoint XD),**

**C0nn0r (love you ;) ),**

**Syrena Aria (no! virtual murder is bad! XD),**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life,**

**klydo (haha u told me :P Cause cliffy are fun!),**

**NegligibleNaina (think i got it right XD wow... lots of names :P),**

**jason (i'm loving that math :) ),**

**LunaBeth203(you go to Traffic Stats and click the first one :) it took me forever to find it :P),**

**ffsah1,**

**sean299pj,**

**Cotix14,**

**Daughter of Poseidon21121998,**

**Wizard-Demigod-Narnian,**

**pjoftw111,**

**ASenseofImagination,**

**maximilian7(aw thank you, it means so much :') ),**

**Deviant1 UK(hopefully this is within three days!),**

**C-Nuggets N.L,**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVESNICO1,**

**123Ctv123,**

**Unhr25,**

**JasonxPiper forever,**

**cathilde,**

**AnnabethChaserocks,**

**Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara,**

**CornSoup14,**

**Adaline,**

**and pandagirl12!**

**Holy Crap! That list... I may faint. Thank you al much!**

**Alright, story time! Sorry it's short, but ti answeres the questions!**

**Disclaimer: PJATO and Converse are not owned by me, Love. I swear.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Annabeth looked at Nico, confused as to why he wore a huge smile. She shrugged it off. It must have been Thalia.

She walked into the room to see a happy Thalia. That was even more surprising.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better than yesterday. I will be fine, Annabeth, don't worry."

Annabeth nodded and sat where Nico did before.

"So, Nico seemed very happy and so do you. What happened? Oh, and I'm sorry I ruined your moment."

Thalia smiled wider. "He's gonna let me stay with him and his sister. He really is sweet. And sensitive, kind, handsome, nice, perfect, hot… I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Annabeth nodded, grinning. "So, you like him."

"Yes! Immensely much."

Annabeth looked shocked. "Y-you're not even going to denie it? Not even a bit?"

"Nope. What's the use? You would already know it was a lie," Thalia said with a shrug.

Annabeth chuckled. "Very true."

Thalia smiled slightly and sat up more on the hospital bed. Annabeth began to feel the guilt well up in her again, and she just had to say it. She stared down at her **converse **and took in a deep breath, figuring out a way to speak this into words.

"Look, I have to tell you something," she started, "This; you in the hospital… It's all my fault! I heard your mom fighting with you but I didn't try to stop it or anything. I never thought it would end this badly. But when you didn't call or come over or anything, I got worried so I went over. When I saw your body on the floor… I thought you were dead… Thalia, I'm so sorry."

Thalia just shook her head. "No. This is not your fault, okay? This is my mother's. She hit me and everything, not you. If you had tried to stop her it would be both of us in a bed in this condition. Don't try to pin this on yourself."

Annabeth shook her head vigorously. "But I could have done something!" she ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

Thalia looked out the door and could see into the waiting room. There she saw Percy with a red face and Nico with a smirk

"…In fact, I would say you were in love with her!"

"No I don't."

Thalia smiled.

"Annabeth, if you wanna do something to make me feel better; to make up for it. Then do this one thing for me."

Annabeth nodded. "Of course." Big mistake.

"Go out there and kiss Percy. No take backs. Go! Do it." She smiled at Annabeth's shocked face. Annabeth composed herself and walked out.

Thalia watched the scene unfold and smiled. She was an awesome matchmaker.

Now if only Nico would see that.

* * *

><p>Percy sat in shock as Annabeth kissed him. His body melted under her touch. His cheeks heated up and tingled where her fingers touched as they gripped his face.<p>

His mind whirled with thoughts. He was about to kiss back, but she pulled away, stood back up, and walked back into Thalia's room.

Percy just sat there, His cheeks burning. His mind was frozen, stuck on the kiss. His face was stuck in a small, contented smile.

The blush never died down and his body never moved from its frozen position. His mind was mush. He couldn't even remember his own name. It began with a P… Maybe it was a C, or something. Packson… Laxson… He couldn't remember. It didn't matter to him anyways. He was kissed. By Annabeth Chase none the less. That was all that mattered.

Nico leaned back in his seat and watched with an amused expression. He was right; he usually was.

Well, in his mind, at least.

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked over to Thalia's bed after she closed the door behind her. Suddenly, her mouth spread into a huge grin. Annabeth looked over at Thalia and said, "You happy?"<p>

Thalia smiled hugely. "Very."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, there we go. Alright, next chapter will be up soon. Till then! :D Oh, and Happy 4th again! <strong>

**-Love**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I am :) Once again, to deliver another chapter for all of you! This one is longer! And it has thalico :) Oh, and for those who know what I mean, there is torture involved ;)**

**Ok, thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Heres to the Reviewers!:**

**MidnightRose24,**

**LizziDaughterOfHades,**

**nicky1109,**

**Abby (the concert was amazing!),**

**C0nn0r (oh, but there will be torture here ;) love ya! :P),**

**ASenseofImagination,**

**123Ctv123,**

**PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan,**

**ffsah1,**

**bookwormgirl2497,**

**Believe. Love. Laugh,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**musiclover99,**

**Annie's sister,**

**anonymous,**

**PercyJacksonLover3,**

**SkyWriter5,**

**KTRose12,**

**demigod surpreim,**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life,**

**Syrene Aria,**

**Deviant1 UK (holy crap, that's a long reviwe. I accept the eternal love :P ... um not sure what to say to the rest tho :P),**

**klydo (it's not, i accidentally pressed complete. Sorry!),**

**jason,**

**Max Skyblade,**

**Daughter of Poseidon21121998,**

**Ebony Angelz (Sorry, but i want to be able to awknowledge all of the reviewers cause i love y'all. You can skip them if you feel like it :) ),**

**KayCee,**

**C-Nuggets N.L,**

**Cotix14,**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVESNICO1,**

**and LaughLoveCrystal (yeah, I've seen her :) )!**

**Oh my gods you are all so amazing! Thanks soo much. Over 200 reviewes! Y'all are gon a make me faint from happiness!**

**Ok, I'm done now. Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: oh, you know...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The next day, Thalia was clear to go. It was quite a miracle that she was able to recover so fast. There must be some greater force watching out for her.

Apparently, Mrs. Grace had gotten arrested for drunk driving on her way to the bar. She was also pressed with the charges of child abuse and attempted murder. So Thalia was safe, finally,

She had to wear a bandage around her torso for the next six weeks for the broken ribs to fully heal, and she couldn't do anything that would over work her, but other than that she was the same.

Nico and Bianca helped Thalia load all of her clothes and things into their spare room. It wasn't much, but it was one hundred times bigger, nicer, and cleaner, than her original room.

"Thank you Bianca and Nico!" Thalia said, for just about the fiftieth time.

"Thalia, it's our pleasure. Until you find some family to take you in, you're welcome to stay here anytime," Bianca promised, while adding in her warning- she can't stay there forever.

Thalia grinned. "I know, Bianca. I'm gonna go see Annabeth. I'll see you later! Bye Nico!"

She exited the apartment complex and walked to Annabeth's house. She paused as she passed her old house. She glanced at all of the darkened windows and the 'For Sale' sign in the front yard. She smiled again.

Since her mother was in jail for life, Thalia was granted everything in her mother's trust fund, her own trust fund (created before the whole divorce fiasco), the family checking account, and everything else she owned.

Basically, Thalia was now rich.

She knocked on Annabeth's door and her father answered it and let her in. She walked up the stairwell and into Annabeth's room.

Annabeth was sitting on her bed, staring at her phone. As Thalia got closer, she could see the inbox open and it was mostly filled with messages from a Percy Jackson/Seaweed Brain…?

What?

Thalia smirked. "Still ignoring him, eh?"

Annabeth jumped and looked startled at Thalia. "Oh, didn't see you there…"

Thalia sat next to her on the bed and stared at the phone. "Seven unread from him… You need to answer him."

"I can't! I kissed him Thalia! And it's your fault. If you hadn't told me to do it, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh, sure, blame me. You kissed him on the lips though. I never specified where. It could have been the cheek, but you went for the lips. And why? Because you wanted to anyways," Thalia countered.

Annabeth couldn't argue with that. It was true… maybe. She hadn't decided yet.

She sighed. "Fine."

She opened up an new message box and typed.

_To: Percy Jackson/Seaweed Brain_

_Hey. Srry iv not been txtn ya. Busy. Wanna meet up?_

Thalia patted her back in a congratulating way. "There you go! Now was that so hard?"

Annabeth glared at her, but couldn't help the smile slowly appearing. It really wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Perseus Jackson! Stop staring at your phone and pay attention!"<p>

Percy sighed and stuffed his cell phone into his pocket. He then looked up at the annoyed teacher who then went back to the lesson about atomic charges… or something.

Atomic charges… atomic mass. It reminded him of the time Annabeth helped him study for that class and he had looked into her steel grey eyes…

_No Percy, get out of dreamland. Annabeth is ignoring you, nothing big. I mean, she's just a girl, like Rachel…right?_

_Right…maybe._

The bell rang, efficiently knocking Percy from his 'dreamland'. He packed up his things and walked to his stepfather's classroom.

"Hey Paul. I'm ready to go."

Paul Blofis looked sadly at the boy and sighed. "She still not answering your texts?"

Percy nodded. Paul sighed again and led them to the blue Prius in the parking lot. They drove back to their apartment. Percy waved to Thalia as they passed her on the street, but she didn't see. _Probably going to Annabeth's, _he thought.

Percy went into his room and began his math homework. After about twenty minutes, his phone rang near him on his desk.

He averted his eyes from the worksheet, which only had four questions completed by the way, and over to his phone. _Probably more teasing from Nico._

_From: Wise Girl_

_Hey. Srry iv not been txtn ya. Busy. Wanna meet up?_

Percy knew that she hadn't been busy, but he smiled at the text none the less. He clicked for a reply.

_Reply to: Wise Girl_

_Course :)havin some trouble w/ math, can u hlp?_

* * *

><p>Annabeth smiled at the text and stood up. Slipping on her <strong>converse, <strong>grabbing her purse and pencil, she texted him back.

_To: Percy Jackson/Seaweed Brain_

_On my way :)_

* * *

><p>When Percy saw the newest message, his smile grew the size of Texas. He exited his room and went into the kitchen. When his parents saw him, they looked at each other with a knowing look.<p>

"Judging by your face, I'd say she answered you?" Paul noted.

Percy nodded. "She's coming over to help with homework."

Sally smiled as she wiped her hands on the kitchen towel. She placed the newly clean plate on the counter and unloaded a dozen freshly baked blue cookies on it. "Well, now I'll have someone else here to eat these cookies so you won't eat them all."

Percy's face flushed. "Whatever."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Percy jumped up from the kitchen stool and walked to the door. Annabeth stood behind, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Uh, hi. How, um… How are you?" She choked out in her nervousness.

"Good, good. Um, won't you come in? My mom made some cookies and I think she would like it if you had some."

Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love some. Blue, I'm guessing?"

"You know me so well."

Annabeth smiled and walked into his kitchen. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Blofis! How are you?"

"Oh, we're fine dear. And please, call me Sally," Percy's mother said.

Annabeth smiled. "Sure, Sally. Well, thanks for the cookies, but we should probably get to work, eh Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth grabbed two cookies from the plate and then walked over to Percy's room where his backpack sat open.

"Sure Wise Girl. We'll be in my room, mom, okay?" Percy grabbed the plate and followed Annabeth.

Sally smiled and Paul just looked at her. "What?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing. So… Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain?"

Sally's smile widened. "I know. The nickname stage. Oh, how adorable."

Paul rolled his eyes at his wife and continued looking at the newspaper.

"So, what exactly do you need help with?" Annabeth asked, swiping another cookie and sitting on his bed.

"This geometry. It's confusing."

He handed her the book and pointed to the left page.

I don't get it at all. I mean, what's the difference between parallel and perpendicular? And how do you get the angle, er, side measures for a 30-60-90 triangle? And… ugh all of it," he summed up.

Annabeth laughed. "Looks like we have a lot to discuss."

Percy thought about the kiss she gave him in the hospital and slightly blushed.

"Yeah, we sure do."

* * *

><p>Nico sat on the edge of his bed, just thinking, when there was a light knock on his bedroom door. Not even bothering to look up, he said, "Door's open!"<p>

Thalia stepped in and grinned at him. "Mission accomplished."

Nico looked at her strangely. "Huh?" he asked.

Thalia sighed. _Boys…_

"I got Annabeth to talk to Percy for the first time since the accident. She is in his apartment as we speak."

Realization dawned on his face and he smiled. "'Bout time! Percy has been on edge all week, staring at his phone at random times. It was starting to get really annoying."

"Thalia nodded. "I hear ya."

She sat next to him as he went back into thinking mode.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

"You."

Nico's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He scrambled to think of something to cover it up, but nothing came to him.

Thalia blushed. "Me? What about me?"

"Uh… um… We-well y-yo-" Nico couldn't come up with a cover, and he mentally slapped himself for it.

"Wh-what… well…Well what Nico?" Thalia asked, mimicking his stutter.

"Um, just you in general, that's all."

Dang. Stupid answer.

"Oh. Well then what in general do you think about me?" she asked, scooting closer to him.

That was an easier question.

"Well, I think you're a rebellious punk chick who loves to break rules. You hate our principal and basically every other teacher. I think that you love to die your hair hot pink because it shows that you can still be girly if and when you want to. I think you like it when you can just get away from all the chaos and just sit under the pinecone tree in the park. I think you like it when the wind blows through the leaves of the tree and it makes it sound like it's whistling. I think you are my best friend. I think you are the strongest person I have ever met. And I think that I…"

Thalia's blush began to fade as she looked up at Nico. She never knew that he knew that much about her likes and dislikes.

"And you what?" she asked quietly.

Nico gulped. He noticed how close their faces were. If he just leaned in a little bit…

Thalia could feel his abnormally cold breath on her cheeks and she smiled.

"I…l…l-l…"

"You l-…?"

"Nico?"

The two faced the doorway where Bianca stood, looking at them oddly.

"Thalia? Annabeth is here. She's in the living room."

Thalia nodded. "Thanks Bianca. She smiled at her and Bianca nodded and walked out.

Thalia faced Nico again. "Well, I better see why she is here. See you later Nics."

And she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

After she walked out, Nico stared after her, a huge cheesy smile on his face.

"Um, Nico? What just happened?" Bianca asked, coming in once again.

"I like Thalia," he looked up at his sister, "and I think she likes me back."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? I did :) Oh, and I knew all of that math and science stuff without looking it up. Aren't you proud of me? :P Thanks all again! Love you! Please review!<strong>

**-Love**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm back with Converse! Sorry, it's short :P The spacing and stuff is weird, sorry for that. I'm trying to fix it. **

**Well... thank you thank you thank you! You guys are all so supportive and kind! Love you all!**

**Now to the reviewers!:**

**Team. di. Angelo (well it did :P),**

**C0nn0r (oh come on you know you love the torture ;) love ya!),**

**seaweedbrainwisegirl202,**

**IamAnnabeth,**

**Cotix14,**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**Syrena Aria (I like that logic :) ),**

**TheGreekGoddessAphrodite,**

**MaXiMuMrIdE (does this mean you want a sequel? I'm lost :P),**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**MidnightRose24 (we miss you too! I sent you a message on it becuase FFn wasn't letting me sent them. I hope you got it! Nothing much has been going on besides Agape/Orin drama. But Blair did leave :( Yesterday, he shot Agape... she's in the infirmary resting and healing, but she'll be okay. Again, we miss you! Hope you can come back to us soon! :D) (wow that was long :P),**

**Nico-lovin-4ever,**

**PurpleDreamer99,**

**Klydo,**

**Do Not End Harry Potter o. O. o,**

**Mckenna,**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**ButterflyFlyToMe (Coldplay? i haven't listened to their music, so maybe i do :) And no, I havent dragged anyone by the ear. It's cool. Weird questions are what create marvelous things :D),**

**LunaBeth203,**

**and TGrace08!**

**Thank you all soooooo much! I love you all. And the readers only too! Everyone gets love! :D**

**Alright I've wasted enough time. To chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: _Please refer back to all previous disclaimers for the information required for this one. Thank you for your time._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"So, you take double the amount of the smallest angle side to get the hypotenuse and you take the smallest side squared. That's how you get a 30-60-90 triangle."

"Oh, I get it now... Sorta. Thanks Annabeth."

She smiled. "No problem Percy. So, what now?"

"Well... Um there's actually something I wanted to ask you about... If you don't mind."

"Sure! What is it?" Annabeth asked, oblivious.

"Well... It's about the... The kiss that you gave me at the hospital..."

Percy looked up to see a blushing Annabeth. She was looking at the doorway where three pairs of different **converse** lay in a heap.

"I thought I said to forget it ever happened," she said quietly.

"Yeah I- I know you did but it's kinda hard to forget. I promise I'll never speak of it again if you just tell me one thing. That's all I wanna know... Why?"

Annabeth took in a breath. "Well,Thalia basically dared me to. And I was so upset with the fact that she was in the hospital and I was partially the reason and I wasn't thinking that I could have pecked you on the cheek or something but I just... I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. It was a dare. Just forget about it."

Percy nodded. "I understand. It's forgotten. Friends again?"

He stuck out his hand for a shake.

Annabeth looked at it, frowning slightly, but then she smiled. She put her hand in his and move it vertically up and down.

"The best." she promised.

Percy smiled at her. "So, um now what?"

"I should probably go, Thalia wanted to talk to me. I'll text you later Seaweed Brain."

"Alright. Bye Wise Girl."

Annabeth chuckled and then slowly bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. She bent her head to his ear, after, and whispered, "And that is for being an awesome best friend." Then, she got up and left.

Percy fell flat on his back, his legs dangling off the end of the bed; his mind was frozen again and a huge smile was on his face. His parents saw this and smiled.

"I've got it bad."

* * *

><p>Thalia walked into the living room to see Annabeth sitting in the recliner.<p>

"Hey! So how did it go?"

"I kissed him..."

Thalia almost had a heart attack. "What?"

Annabeth realized what she had said and laughed. "N-no not like that. I kissed him on the cheek... Was that too flirty? I mean I don't want to come on too strong."

"No! That was awesome for you! In fact, I just did the same to Nico. I hope he got my hint. This has been going on for far too long."

Annabeth laughed. "Go Thalia! Finally you made a move." She smiled at her friend's flushed face.

"Shut up. Ok well if your done here, I have to finish up my homework, ugh, so you have to go!"

"Why? I can help with homework!" Annabeth said as she was being pushed to the door.

"That's Nico's job, remember?" she winked, "Bye Annabeth." She said, as she pushed her friend out the door and shut it behind her. She let out a deep breath. Homework time. Wonderful.

* * *

><p>"You think she likes you? You think? Really Nico? Really?"<p>

"Well I'm sorry Bianca for being a guy and not getting things at afirst glance!... Or second, or third... or tenth..."

His sister sighed. "It's true. You boys are dense. Especially Malcolm... Wait we were talking about you. Thalia, right."

"Wait," Nico said, "Who's Malcolm?"

"Just a guy in my civics class. But we can talk about my relationship problems later. Now it's your turn."

Nico was about to answer when he saw he got a new text. He slipped out his phone and the screen read:

_From: Percy Jackson_

_Dude... I got it bad._

Nico laughed. "Looks like Percy is stuck too." he showed Bianca the phone and she laughed too.

They both heard the front door open, close, and then Thalia's bedroom door close behind her.

Bianca nudged Nico. "Go see if she needs help with homework. She usually does." And she added in a wink for good measure.

"Ok...ok, yeah sure. I can do that."

Nico stood up slowly and walked over to Thalia's door. He knocked twice.

"Come on in."

Thalia knew it was Nico, but she still acted surprised when he came in.

"Oh, sup Nics?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nothin. You?"

"Homework. It's surprisingly easy today. Maybe it's because I'm doing it before it gets dark out."

Nico chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe."

Thalia set down her pencil, finished with her math. "So, what's really up?" she asked.

Nico shrugged. "Nothing. Oh! I wanted to show you this."

He pulled out his phone and opened it up to Percy's message. She laughed when she read it, knowing the reason why. "Well, I guess Annabeth's kiss had way more of an effect on him than she thought. They'll be going out in a week, a month tops," she promised.

"Kiss? What happened with them?" Nico asked, intrigued.

Thalia told Nico what Annabeth had told her and he nodded in understanding.

"I get it. And I agree. They need to get together. This is just starting to get ridiculous, them skirting around their feelings. They just need to let them out."

"Their not the only ones," Thalia mumbled.

Nico didn't hear. "What was that?"

Thalia sighed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Thalia and an oblivious Nico. Even when it's right in front of him, he still doesn't see it...<strong>

**Well, that's all for now. Thanks again sooooooooooooooooo much! Love you all! Please review!**

**-Love**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Well, i'm here with another chapter! Thanks sooooo much for all the reads and reviews! It truly means soooo much to me!**

**I'm just gonna jump right into the reviewer's today :) :**

**Nico-lovin-4ever,**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**ANGIE,**

**klydo,**

**Lizzy Awkward Turtle,**

**PurpleDreamer99,**

**cindella204,**

**LizziDaughterOfHades,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**LunaBeth203 (yes, i have one in mind at least XD),**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**IamAnnabeth,**

**kitty-whiskers,**

**musiclover99,**

**Syrena Aria,**

**Cotix14,**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life,**

**1-Lithe-1,**

**TGrace08,**

**Deviant1 UK (woah... um okay uh yeah i know what you mean about girls being oblivious too. And yay for the buying converse thing :) ),**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**Abby,**

**LaughLoverCrystal,**

**and pjoftw111!**

**Thanks to you all!**

**So sorry to disappoint but this chapter is kinda short too :( But, but, I introduce another key character! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the idea, kay? :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Annabeth walked to her house after leaving Thalia's new home. She decided to take the scenic route through the park, since she still had time to kill before curfew.

She glanced at the setting sun and smiled as the numerous colors lit up the sky. She had always loved watching sunsets.

She heard a hoot and looked towards the sound. She saw an owl on the branch and, oddly, it had the same grey eyes as her. Hmm, it's probably just her head messing with her.

She sat down in the grass and watched the sun continue to set. She could see the moon in the sky already, an almost full moon.

Looking at all of the trees reminded her of Juniper. _I should call her. Tomorrow_, she decided.

"It's beautiful out isn't it?" A voice asked.

"It sure is," Annabeth responded.

The man sat next to her and watched the sun set beyond the horizon. He turned to face her and Annabeth faced him.

He was an adult, probably about 25 or younger, Annabeth decided. He wore jeans and a red loose tee shirt. He wore black **converse** with wings painted on the heels.

_Hey, those look like the ones..._

Annabeth's eyes widened as she discovered who the man was.

He had light blond hair and a scar running down his face from his right eye to his chin.

"Luke..."

"Hey, Annabeth. Miss me?"

Annabeth just stared at him. "Miss you? You left us! Thalia and I trusted you and you betrayed our trust when you ran away from you mom when she had her physiological breakdowns!"

He sighed. "Annabeth, I know what I did was wrong, but I'm here to right them. And... to get married."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. She forgot about all her hatred toward the man and asked, "When? To who? Oh good for you Luke!"

Luke smiled. "This June. The seventeenth, actually. And her name is Tina Jones. I met her in college, I studied building security."

Annabeth chuckled. "Wow, that's ironic. Especially since you used to take things for us when we were little!"

Luke smiled. "I brought them back!... Usually."

Annabeth laughed and nodded. Then she remembered what he had done to them and frowned. Luke's smile disappeared also.

"Why did you leave us Luke? I had to go back with my dad and hating- well not so much anymore- step mother and Thalia had to go back to her mother! You let us down, big time."

Luke ran a hand through his hair. "I know, and I'm sorry. Are you two doing ok?"

She scoffed. "We are now. Thalia is staying with the di Angelo's since her mother basically killed her a few weeks ago. Me? I'm ok, now that I met Percy, life is pretty ok now."

Luke's ears perked up at the name. "Percy? Who is Percy?"

Annabeth smiled. "Long story."

"Well," he stretched out his legs and smiled at her, "I've got all night. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Annabeth nodded. "Well, it all started when I went to the shoe store to get a new pair of converse..."

And the story telling went on into the night.

* * *

><p>Nico heard Thalia mumble something, but he couldn't comprehend it.<p>

"What was that?" He asked.

She sighed and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He rolled his eyes. "Thalia, I know you. Whatever it is it's not 'nothing,' ok?"

She smiled. "Right."

"So," Nico sat next to her on her bed and set the math book aside, "What is it? What did you say?"

"I said that they're not the only ones."

Nico looked at her confused. "Not the only ones for what?"

She glared at me. "That have to express their feelings, Nico."

"Yeah. I know. Bianca is skirting around some Malcolm guy."

Thalia slapped her forehead. "You are such an idiot!" she shouted.

"What? What did I do now?"

She growled low in her throat. "You should know. I basically told you a little bit ago! If you're not going to return the feelings than get out!"

She pushed him towards the door and kicked him out, shutting the door in his face.

"Thalia! What..."

"Nico, my brother, she was talking about you two! How did you not get that? Now she thinks you don't like her. Way to go." Bianca said, walking up to him with her arms crossed.

Nico finally realized what Thalia meant and he slammed his head against the wall.

"Shut up Bianca."

"Nico, you told me only a little bit ago that you like her and that you think she likes you. This basically proves your theory and yet you still let it slip."

"I know Bianca! It just hard for me to admit-"

"You already did admit you like her! What would be hard about saying it aga-"

"Because it's more than that Bianca! I think I freakin' LOVE HER!"

Thalia gasped as she pulled her ear away from the door.

_He loves me... He loves me... He loves me... He loves me... He loves me... He loves me..._

Thalia's mind was on a continuous loop.

This relationship just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do ya think? Predict what you think is gonna happen next! Please review (kindly as always) and i'll be back in a few days for the next update! :D<strong>

**(P.S. and yes, his fiance's name is Tina. It's kinda a play off from Thalia, so its sorta Thuke, but not Thuke at all. Did that make any sense? I have no clue :P)**

**-Love**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey people! I come bearing gifts of the next chapter! :) **

**Thank you all soo much for the reads and reviews! Almost to 300 reviews and im not even half done! Thank you! Plus over 1.3k views on the last update day? How do i get so lucky to have awesome people that like my suff? :D Thank you!**

**For the reviewers:**

**cindella204 (well i hope you're okay :P and thanks),**

**TheGreekGoddessAphrodite,**

**Deviant1 UK,**

**alexandriarulzforeva,**

**Nico-lovin-4ever,**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**SistersOfOlympus,**

**jason,**

**Do Not End Harry Potter. o. O. o,**

**IFoundAPickle,**

**Syrena Aria,**

**starshine33,**

**bookwormgirl2497,**

**Unhr25 (trust me, I will never and i mean ever make a lukabeth story *shudder* I hate that couple with a burning passion. You have no clue :P),**

**seaweedbrainwisegirl202,**

**TGrace08,**

**ffsah1,**

**demigod surpreim,**

**Abby,**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVSNICO1,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**LunaBeth203 (at least I'm hoping there will be one. i have an idea i just have to... write it :P),**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**C0nn0r (no problem, i don't hate. if you review even once, it helps :) oh and love you too ;) ),**

**warriorcatShadowscar,**

**and LaughLoverCrystal!**

**Thank you all! 295... y'all are gonna make me cry here! Thanks sooo much!**

**Alright, I'm done. Here's the chapter. It's sort of just an explanation chapter (for one thing) so there's not much action or anything. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. just the idea. K?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Annabeth awoke the next day, smiling as usual. But today it was for a different reason: her long lost friend/betrayer was back.

Annabeth and Luke had a complicated past but the basic story is that when Annabeth ran away from her house at the age of seven, she met Luke and Thalia (who was apparently her neighbor. Who knew?) and they stayed together. Chiron Brunner was so kind and let them stay in his upstairs until they worked out their problems.

But that's when things went sour. Luke started getting angry and mad and he told them that the reason he left was because his mom was crazy. Annabeth got in a fight with him saying how it isn't right just to leave her and she is probably worse in condition because he left.

Needless to say, Luke wasn't too happy when he found out Annabeth was right.

Luke skipped town the week after and wasn't seen again. His mother was so distressed she eventually passed in her sleep. He never attended the funeral.

After Luke left, Annabeth and Thalia could no longer care for themselves, and Chiron persuaded them to go back home. So they did. And Luke was gone from their lives.

But, after last night, Annabeth felt that bond with him once again.

She got herself ready for the day. She put on her favorite owl earrings and matching necklace to complete the look. She chose a pair of grey squiggly lined** converse** and was ready to go.

She went down to the kitchen and acknowledged her parents and step brothers.

"So Annabeth how was your night?" He father asked.

"Pretty good, actually. When I was in the park I ran into... um, Luke. He's back because he is getting married soon, um, in June."

Fredrick Chase was silent. He didn't want to speak of the man who took his daughter away when she was younger. Even if it was partially his fault initially.

"That's nice honey. Oh, and some boy called for you- you left your phone down here- Percy, I think?"

Annabeth's smile widened. "Thanks dad. Um, can I go see Thalia? I wanna make sure she's adjusting well."

Mr. Chase nodded. "Sure. Take your phone with you."

"Ok dad. Bye Helen, Bobby, Matt."

"Bye Annabeth!" they said.

Annabeth drove to the apartments, but instead of going to the second floor she went up one more. Hey, what her dad doesn't know won't hurt him, she reasoned.

* * *

><p>Percy was just lounging on his couch. His parents were at the store and wern't going to be back for a while and he. Was. Bored.<p>

_knockknockknock_

Percy jumped off of the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it up to see a surprise.

"Annabeth?"

"Hey Percy. Just felt like coming over. Do you mind?"

"N-no not at all. Do you have a reason for wanting to come?" he asked.

She nodded slightly. "Actually it wasn't my first reason but there is someone who I want you to meet."

Percy looked at her confused. "Who?"

"An old friend. When I saw him last night, I mentioned you and he said he wanted to meet you." she didn't add that she told him the whole story of how she met him. No, that would just have been odd.

"Sure, that sounds okay. My parents are out so why don't you call him over."

Percy felt a pang of jealousy as she got up to call him. Was it a past boyfriend? Was it her new boyfriend?

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked into the hallway and whipped out her phone. First, she decided to call Thalia.<p>

"What?"

"Hey Thals. Look I ran into-"

"Annabeth! It's ten AM on a Saturday! Can't I sleep?"

"Not if you wanna see Luke."

There was a silence on the other line but she finally responded. "Luke? Like, Castellan? Annabeth, how did you find him?"

She chuckled. "He found me actually. He's back in New York to get married. I'm gonna bring him down to Percy's cause he wants to meet him."

Annabeth heard Thalia sigh. "Just give me twenty minutes and I'll be up."

"Awesome. See you in a bit Thals."

The dial tone gave Annabeth all the answer she needed: Thalia is not a morning person.

* * *

><p>Luke was sitting next to his fiancé of four months when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the contact number; they had exchanged numbers last night.<p>

"Hey Annie."

"Don't call me that! Look, I'm at Percy's place and he wants to meet you. Plus I have a surprise."

"Sure. Can I have fifteen minutes? Just text me the address."

"Sure. Bye Luke."

"See ya soon."

Luke shut his phone and turned towards Tina. "I'm gonna go meet Annabeth's friend and apparently she has a surprise for me."

Tina Jones-almost-Castellan smiled. "Sure. Go catch up. I have to get some groceries anyways. Have fun, Luke."

Luke smiled at her as he grabbed his keys. "I will. See you soon T."

"Bye-bye L."

* * *

><p>Percy heard another knock on the door as Annabeth walked back into the living room.<p>

"I'll get it."

She opened the door and Thalia walked in.

"Annabeth! Nico is the most oblivious guy ever and then he had the nerve to say basically that he had no feelings for me and then yell at his sister that he's in love with me- oh, hey Percy- anyways I'm just a mess right now and I. Need. Help... Ok where is he?"

Annabeth shook her head sadly. _I'm gonna have to talk with that boy._

"He'll be here in about ten minutes." she said answering her best friend's question.

Thalia nodded. "Then we'll just wait. In the mean time I can tell you how Nico is an idiot."

Percy groaned as she began her story if the previous night. This is going to be the longest ten minutes ever.

* * *

><p>Nico woke up to hear the front door close. He walked out of his bedroom, curious, and saw a note on the counter.<p>

_Bianca,_

_I'm at Percy's with Annabeth. Don't wait up. Oh and if you see Nico, tell him I'm sorry. But he's still an idiot._

_Thalia_

Nico smiled, he was forgiven. Though, he wasn't quite sure what he had done in the first place. He loved her, what could he have said wrong?

Apparently a lot.

He shrugged. He walked to the front door to grab the newspaper off the mat. When he opened up the door, he saw a blond man walking up the stairs.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. He had never seen the guy before and he was sure he knew everyone in the building. He guessed not.

He shrugged once again, giving in, and sat down at the table and ate some breakfast.

He saw Thalia's note out of the corner of his eye, and he smiled.

* * *

><p>There was a third knock on the Jackson's door during Thalia's rampage about how Nico is an idiot. Percy got up to answer it this time, glad to be out of the conversation. It was just getting awkward.<p>

When he opened it, he saw Luke Castellan. He glared fiercely.

"Why, hello there Percy Jackson. Long time, no see."

"Luke. How do you know where I live!"

"Annabeth texted me." he said smoothly.

Percy's glare intensified.

"Luke, you almost ruined my life. Won't you come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, bit of a cliffy. What did Luke do to Percy? How will Luke react to Thalia? Why am i speaking dramatically again?... okay I'll stop that now. XD Thanks again! Please review :)<strong>

**-Love**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Sorry for the late update today. I've been busy. So the next few updates probably won't come until later :/**

**But I'm here now! So i just wantewd to say thank you soooo much over 320 reviews! And i had my record amount of story views! Love you all soo much!**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**LizziDaughterOfHades,**

**Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara,**

**ffsah1,**

**IFoundAPickle (no i think you were 299 :P but that gets a special spot :D just cause you're awesome),**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream (XD nice change in emoticomes),**

**Team. di. Angelo (yes, because you are soooo much like Thalia. (sarcasm! XP)),**

**Meg,**

**PurpleDreamer99,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**Amain 4ever ( don't love thewm. I just have to add them. ya know, suspence and all :) ),**

**LunaBeth203,**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**MilloinPages,**

**bookwormgirl2497,**

**Abby,**

**pussycat3,**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVSNICO1,**

**PercyJacksonLover3 (oh yay! cookies! :D),**

**Syrena Aria,**

**klydo,**

**TGrace08,**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**Unhr25 (lukabet haters, unite! :D),**

**abdhaprincess,**

**Deviant1 UK,**

**nikko daughter of hades,**

**Born from Boreas,**

**Juniper33,**

**rainbowHAMSTER (well we can't have that now can we? so here's the update for you!),**

**pjoftw111,**

**and alexandriarulzfroeva!**

**Thanks again! No i have to say reading over what i wrote this is deffinitely OOC, sorry :/**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Annabeth looked confused at Percy as he glared at her old friend.

"Luke, you almost ruined my life. Won't you come in?"

Ok now she was really confused, which was very rare for her.

Luke stepped in and smiled at her.

"Annabeth! How are you today?" he asked, ignoring Percy.

She was about to answer him, but Thalia stepped in view and spoke with a slight edge.

"Luke. Long time no see. How are you?"

"Thalia! You're okay! Look, I'm sorry about leaving you with your mother and all that but-"

Thalia waved him off. "No need to apologize. There's too much. Let's just start on a new slate."

Luke gave her a hug but she pulled away quickly.

"Anyways, I'm good now. Mom's in jail for life. I'm living with Nico until further notice. I'm good."

Luke nodded while smiling. "That's good-"

"Wait! What did Percy mean by you almost ruined his life? Luke what did you do?" Annabeth asked angrily.

She stood over by Percy (who had his arms crossed over his chest, fuming) and put a hand on her hip. Luke sighed.

"Annabeth, it was years ago," he said.

"Five, actually. I was twelve and I almost went to jail because of you!" Percy yelled. Annabeth placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he began to calm down.

"Luke. What. Did. You. Do," Annabeth asked slowly.

He nodded. "Well, it was when I was still at Chiron's place. I needed some money to jump town and I did this... job, I guess is the word."

Percy sneered, "He stole The Master Bolt and framed it on me! I almost got busted when his "friend" was able to place it on me."

Annabeth and Thalia looked at Luke incredulously. "Why did you frame him?" Thalia asked.

"Because, it was easy to gain his trust- Look I thought this was all behind us? I'm done with that life. I'm moving on to better things. I swear."

"Wait... What is The Master Bolt?" Thalia asked.

Luke shuffled his feet, his **converse** grazing the carpet. "It's a USB card, shaped like a fire bolt that held all of the files and documents to Zeus Industries."

Thalia's head shot up at the mention of him, but no one seemed to notice.

Annabeth glared at Luke. "It may be all behind us, but it doesn't mean we will forgive you for it."

"Yeah. You steal from my dad; you steal from me, ok?"

Thalia clamped her hand over her mouth after the sentence spilled out. Everyone looked at her confused. She sighed and removed her hands.

"Zeus Industries. Zeus. That's my dad."

"Oh..." Percy mumbled.

Luke looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry Thally. I- I would have never if I had known..."

Thalia waved it off once more. "In the past, remember?" She reminded.

Percy nodded, understanding that his anger wasn't going to get them anywhere. "The past." He stuck out his hand. "Truce?"

Luke smiled. "Deal."

They shook hands and all four of them smiled.

"Well, now that were all back to normal, Thalia? Who is Nico?" Luke asked, with a brow raised.

She smiled. "I'll get him. Be right back."

Thalia walked out the door to grab Nico and possibly Bianca, if she was around.

"Bye Bianca!" Nico shouted to his sister who was walking out of the lobby to go to the store. He walked back into his apartment and sat on the couch.

There was a knock on the door and Nico chuckled. Bianca probably forgot her wallet, he assumed.

He opened the door and Thalia grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the stairwell.

"Thalia? What do you need?" He asked.

"Luke wants to meet you. Is Bianca here?" She asked as she stopped pulling him along for a second.

"No, she just left for the store. And who is Luke?" Nico asked a twinge of jealously in his voice.

Thalia sighed. "Come on, stop being jealous Nico. He's getting married soon. Now let's go."

Thalia continued to drag Nico up the stairs while he mumbled the whole time with a red face, "I'm not jealous."

When they got to Percy's apartment, she just opened the door and walked in. Everyone was now seated; Annabeth and Percy had the couch, while Luke had the recliner.

"Well thanks for saving us a seat," Nico said sarcastically. Then he stuck a hand out towards Luke. "I'm Nico di Angelo. You must be Luke."

The two shook hands and then he and Thalia sat on the rug with their backs against the couch.

"So, you are living with him?" Luke asked. Thalia smiled and nodded. Luke narrowed his eyes skeptically. "You two... dating?"

Both of their faces became ripe tomatoes.

"And there's the question," Annabeth laughed. Percy nodded and laughed as well.

"W-well n-no not-not so much dating, as in... Um..."

"It's di- different, I mean it is hard t-to explain our relationship- er friendship- er..."

The other three were almost rolling on the floor laughing so hard at their nervous friends.

Thalia glared and Nico joined in.

"What's so funny?" They both asked simultaneously.

That just put the others into more peals of laughter.

Nico rolled his eyes and decided to give them what they wanted: relief.

He slung his arm around Thalia's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Aw, don't you think we should give 'em what they want?"

Thalia nodded. "Yes."

And so, they kissed.

That got them to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffy. Y'all must hate me by now. :P <strong>

**Please review! Thanks again! :D**

**-Love**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hihi! I'm back! Sorry it's a bit late in the day, but i'm still busy XD **

**So thank you all for reading and reviewing! Passed 350... I love you guys! :')**

**The newest reviewers:**

**klydo,**

**Skywriter5,**

**LizziDaughterOfHades,**

**Syrena Aria,**

**Juniper33,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream (I agree. But he gets better, you'll see)**

**musiclover99 (no! Don't worry I'll make up for it!),**

**Abby,**

**TGrace08,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**AnnabethChaserocks (that's true. But to Percy that is jail XP),**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**BlackConverse24,**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life,**

**PurpleDreamer99,**

**Deviant1 UK (percabeth will come. Since its the main couple along with thalico tho, it'll come last XP),**

**ffsah1,**

**SistersOfOlympus,**

**LunaBeth203,**

**Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara,**

**pjoftw111,**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**LaughLoverCrystal,**

**Team. di. Angelo (get over it, it's never going to happen! XD),**

**KickAssGurl,**

**S0phfeist (Thank you! And yes, they are not demigods. As for the numbers, i just punched in random ones :P but thanks for the tip! I'll be sure to remember it :) ),**

**and daughterofapolloandaphrodite (it was awesome! I love her music :D)!**

**Wow, look at that. I love you all sooo much! :D **

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin but the idea...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Thalia was in heaven.

Yeah, I know it sounds cheesy, but she truly was.

Kissing Nico was one of those things that she had wanted to do for a long, long time now, but it just never happened. And knowing that he actually meant it, knowing that he loves her (not that he knows she does), it just made it ten times better.

Nico smiled in the kiss and cupped his hand on her cheek. Thalia gently placed hers on his shoulders and leaned in more.

The other three you may ask?

Well, Luke was just in shock. He didn't think that they would take his suggestive comment literally.

Annabeth was also in shock, but she wore a smile. She knew they were just trying to prove a point, but she bet it felt good to let all of their feelings out.

Percy, like Luke, had a dropped jaw. He was happy for Nico, but slightly embarrassed. He felt the same for Annabeth, and he hadn't gotten up the courage to do anything yet, other than sit around with a huge goofy smile when she gave him a peck on the cheek.

_Thalia... Air... Thalia breathe!_

Thalia broke off the kiss and they both began taking in huge gulps of air. They stayed locked in each other's eyes; electric blue on dark black.

Nico removed his hands from her cheeks and took hers off of his shoulders and held them gently. Thalia looked down at their hands and smiled. Nico saw this and smiled too.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

Eventually, Nico cleared his throat and looked at Luke.

"No, I'm not," he answered.

Thalia's heart broke slightly. But it repaired itself when Nico finished his comment.

"At least… not yet."

She smiled and Annabeth let out a quiet 'aw'. Nico faced Thalia and she knew what he wanted.

"If it's what you really want," she joked, "Then I would be happy to oblige. Oh, but there's one condition."

Nico nodded, smiling like an idiot.

"I have to be _your_ girlfriend," she reasoned.

Nico pretended to think about it. "Well, I'm not sure. You drive a hard bargain," he shrugged and 'gave in', "but I think your worth it."

Thalia smiled and the two embraced. Annabeth 'aw'ed again and Percy just smiled at her. Luke grinned at the new couple.

"Well, now that that's settled, I should probably get back. Tina is probably done shopping by now and she would get worried if I'm out too late. I'll see you all soon. Oh! And you're all invited to the wedding."

All of them smiled and said their farewells.

After he had left, Nico gave Thalia a peck on the cheek. She looked at him oddly and he just shrugged. "Payback." he said simply.

She smiled and snuggled into his arm.

Who knew that the punks would get together, huh?

Um, everyone! Duh.

Anyways, Annabeth remembered the reason she had actually came over in the first place. She chuckled.

"In all of the excitement, I forgot to ask, Percy?" Percy looked up from tying his **converse** for the fifth time, "Why'd you call?"

"Oh... I don't remember," he laughed.

The others joined in and it died down into contented sighs.

"Well, I've had enough excitement for today. We should probably get back, huh Nic?"

"Yeah. Come on Thals. See you two later!"

"Bye Thalia and Nico!"

"Bye you two!"

After "Thalico" left the room, it became silent again. Annabeth shifted awkwardly on the couch and Percy's leg twitched.

Finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore, so Annabeth broke it.

"Are you sure you forgot why you called?"

"Yeah, um, I mean I wanted to ask..." Percy faltered, not knowing how to word it.

"Seaweed Brain just spit it out!"

Percy smiled at the name and gulped down his nervousness.

"Well, a bunch of the guys at Goode bet I couldn't get a date to the prom since I haven't had one before and I don't wanna back out so I was wondering if you would go... with... me?"

Annabeth grinned. "I'd love to go to your prom with you Percy! When is it?"

Percy messed with his fingers. "Um... Friday?"

Annabeth froze. "Are you telling me I have six days to get ready for prom? Percy! Why didn't you ask earlier? There's a ton of stuff we need! Like a limo and-"

"Annabeth! Calm down! I'm sharing a limo with Grover and Juniper. Rachel too, if she finds a date."

Annabeth calmed down. "Oh ok, that's good. But I still have to find a dress and you have to get a corsage. Do you have a tux? Gosh Seaweed Brain, you should have asked a few weeks ago!"

"Well, would you have said yes?"

"Yeah! I don't have prom at Cyber School and I really wanted to go. I would have gone even if Rachel asked me," Percy stared at her. "Ok, maybe not Rachael, but I really wanted to go."

Percy chuckled. "Well, you're going. And yes, I have a tux, you just need a dress, my mom has taken care of the corsage. Everything will be fine." he reassured.

Annabeth nodded. "So, any of your friends dress experts? Most are probably gone by now. I need someone who knows where to buy good prom dresses…" she asked.

Percy grinned. "As a matter of a fact, yes. My buddy Beckandorf's girlfriend is crazy about this stuff."

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He put it on speaker and the rings began. After the third ring-

"Whatcha need?"

"Silena, its Percy. I have a job for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hope you did :) I'll be back in a few days with the update! Until then, please review :)<strong>

**-Love**


	18. Chapter 18

***dramatic music plays* And now... The update of Converse!**

**XD i'm in the dramatic mood. I'm doing this show locally... but enough about my personal life, you came for the story! And i can't thank y'all enough for that! The reviews and read numbers are astounding and i love you for that! So close to 400 i think! That's unbelieveable. Thanks sooo much!**

**The reviewers are:**

**LizziDaughterOfHades,**

**nikko daughter of hades,**

**xXAwesome SauceXx,**

**musiclover99,**

**Syrena Aria,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**iStoloeYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**Amian 4ever (hey, you never know... Piper is a character i could use after all... :D),**

**TGrace08,**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**SouthAmericanGirl (thank you! ^.^ its amazing when anything of mine is favorited!),**

**LaughLoverCrysatal,**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**Kate,**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life,**

**percebeth,**

**anonymous,**

**Do Not End Harry Potter. o. O. o,**

**Phyripo(ah! A haiku for me! Aww thanks! *hugs!* I love it :D ,**

**ffsah1,**

**LOVEPercabethOrElse,**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent (aw thank you! That means alot :) i'm glad you like the story!),**

**IFoundAPickle (no problem! And that must have been a heck of a trip XD),**

**Smile. OnlyCauseILoveYou (i just have to say i love your name :) ),**

**PurpleDreamer99 (thank you :) ),**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVSNICO1,**

**I'mObsessedWithMuSiC,**

**BlackConverse24,**

**pjoftw111,**

**ButterflyFlyToMe,**

**Abby (i try. I already have this written out but it's on my ipod so i have to transfer and edit... but i try :) ),**

**78meg9,**

**percyabeth4ever (i will :D),**

**o0oViolet64 (wow... well get some sleep! :) ),**

**kitty-whiskers,**

**Lizzy Awkward Turtle,**

**and alexandriarulzforeva!**

**Oh my gods, thank you all! :DDD**

**Alright, on with Chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: The store and outlet names i came up with, but if they exsist then i didn't mean to copy them XD Everything else isn't mine... well the idea is but... oh nevermind, you know what i mean...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

When Nico and Thalia got back to their apartment, Bianca was putting food from the brown paper bags on the counter into the refrigerator.

"Hey guys. Guess who I ran into at the market? Percy's parents! Yeah, they were talking to this woman, Tina her name was, and she is going to be getting married to a friend of Percy apparently and- wait why are you two holding hands?"

The couple smiled and Bianca caught on. She laughed. "Oh boy, this is going to be much harder now that you're finally together."

Thalia and Nico shrugged. They thought it was going to be much easier.

"Just don't go and get her pregnant, Nico. Then you both won't be here for much longer."

"I'm fourteen!" Nico complained, his face tinting pink. Thalia was also blushing from her face to the tips of her toes. She hadn't even thought about that. "I won't be getting anyone "knocked up" anytime soon, ok?"

"Or ever. Think of mom."

Nico sighed. "Or ever. Right."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "We won't be doing anything like that, Bianca. Besides, that would totally betray the trust you have in me," she said in an innocent voice.

"Mmhmm," Bianca hummed, "Suck ups don't work Thalia. Why don't you just go make out in your rooms or something. I'll get food ready."

Well, Nico didn't wanna disobey his sister, but he didn't think of it as a nuisance. Thalia was pretty ok with it too.

* * *

><p>When Luke got back, Tina was just pulling up. He helped taking bags back into the house and then they sat on the couch.<p>

"So, how was the market?"

"Awesome, actually. I ran into Percy Jackson's parents, Sally and Paul. Small world, am I right?"

"How do you know them?" He asked, perplexed.

"Mr. Blofis was a mentor of mine in college, since I minored in English. He talked about Sally and Percy a lot… How do you know them?"

"Percy Jackson. I did some bad stuff to him when he was young but we made up today. So it's all good."

Tina smiled. "Well that's good. They were also walking with a girl, um, Bianca di Angelo, was her name."

Luke smiled. "Nico's sister. Met him today too. I reminisced with a bunch of old buddies today. I hope it's cool if we invite them to the wedding."

"Of course! The more the merrier, right?" she chuckled.

Luke nodded, agreeing with his fiancé. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into it.

"Two months," she mumbled.

Luke smiled and kissed the crown of her head. "Then you're all mine."

* * *

><p>Three days went and passed and everything was basically normal. Then Wednesday came...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Silena Beauregard."<p>

"Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you. So your here to help with my dress?"

She nodded, smiling. "We're gonna pick out something beautiful for you!"

Annabeth smiled. "Good. I don't want to look like a slob for prom."

Silena laughed. "So, how did you meet Percy?"

Annabeth smiled and simply said, "A pair of **converse**."

Silena grinned. "Ok then, so do you have any preferences?"

Annabeth shook her head and Silena nodded. "Then we have a lot of work to do, no offence. I may just have to call in another consultant. I'll be right back."

Five and a half minutes later, Silena walked back into Annabeth's room. "She'll be right over. Then we can hit the store!"

Ten minutes of conversation later, the two were practically best friends. The doorbell rang and Annabeth went to answer it.

Outside stood a girl with choppy brown hair that was twirled into mini braids that cascaded over her shoulders and very colorful eyes. She looked to be about twelve, maybe thirteen.

"Hey! You Annabeth? I'm Piper, Silena's half sister."

"Oh, um yes. Hi. Won't you come in? We're in my room."

"Awesome!"

The two walked into Annabeth's room and Silena hugged her sister.

"Hey Pips. How you doing?"

"Pretty good. So, you needed another consultant? I'm not the best with fashion, Silena. You know that!"

Silena scoffed. "Oh come on. You'll be perfect. Come on, before all of the good dresses get sold!"

Silena grabbed both of their wrists and they were dragged out of Annabeth's house. Annabeth barely had enough time to grab her purse before the door was shutting behind them.

"Geeze, in a hurry much?" she mumbled.

Silena nodded. "Yes! We have to get a good dress. Did you know, every minute, one cute dress is sold? That means your dream dress- poof!- could be gone right... Now! So let's go!"

Piper rolled her eyes and got in the passenger seat of Silena's baby blue Mazda. Annabeth sat in the back

"So... Where are we going?"

"The Dress Outlets. The biggest variety of dress shops in the eastern US." Silena simply said.

Annabeth shrugged. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Annabeth had no idea how crazy the place would be. Everywhere, girls were running around with their friends, giggling and carrying giant pink shopping bags and dress bags.<p>

It was Silena's heaven.

But it was Annabeth's... downstairs.

"Ugh," Piper grumbled, "So much pink. So much feminism. It burns!"

Annabeth chuckled and Silena glared at her half sister.

"Shut up."

She then faced Annabeth. "So, what kind of dress were you looking for?"

"Well, now that I think about it and see all of the different dresses here, I would like a floor length, it's more traditional, and a toned color, not flashy or neon. Definitely minimal sparkles. That's basically my requirements," she finished with a shrug.

Silena gasped dramatically. "Minimal sparkles! I'm gonna have trouble with you, little missy."

Piper smiled. "Why don't we just try that store- Sunshine Dresses? It looks as good as anything."

Annabeth agreed so the three girls began their search for the perfect prom dress.

But not the most perfect. After all, Annabeth is only a junior.

She'll need one for next year.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review :) I love you all. Almost to 400? Wow! That's insane... love you all!<strong>

**-Love**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please don't kill me! Ah! I'm so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like 5 days. I was planning on it but i got home late and was to tired, then yesterday the same happened and... I'm sorry...**

**But, I'm back. :)**

**Thank you all so so much for the reads and reviews! The numbers keep rising and everytime they do I feel happier. So thank you. **

**The reviewers:**

**ffsah1 (aw thank you! :D),**

**Towerprepfan,**

**percyjacksonlover3,**

**RandomIsMoi,**

**cindella204(I really haven't seen anything to make me support Peo (sorry) so there may be Jasper, ya never know :P),**

**LaughLoverCrystal,**

**IFoundAPickle(you were close though! And it still means as much as any other review :) ),**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life,**

**Do Not End Harry Potter. o. O. o,**

**valerie325,**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent (aw well thank you! And i just want everyone to feel the individual love for y'all so thank you so much!), **

**Youknowme (asdfghjkl; NO IT DOESN'T! I love it! Thank you! Oh gods this means so much to me! Thank you! :D),**

**anonymous (that sounds cool! I'd like to read some of your stuff soon then :) ),**

**anonymous (um, i just kinda made the dress up :P but I'll make sure to add as much detail to the description so you can visualize it. :) and thank you!),**

**MidnightRose24,**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVSNICO1, **

**ColorLikeWhoa (Annabeth and Percy are 17. Thalia and Nico are 14 :) ),**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**LOVEPercanethOrElse,**

**Amian 4ever (don't worry! I will try to keep Piper's character as much as I can to what Rick says. She wont be as OOC as some other characters (which i try not to do anyways)),**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**PurpleDreamer99 (i hate Drew too :P haha and it's cool. I'm not much older :) ),**

**I'm ObsessedWithMuSiC,**

**Deviant1 UK (oh um well It's really just me. Trust me ALOT of Americans swear. I just don't lik it. And I know it's not a bad swear word but... I don't see any use of the words if they make the situations worse most times. Sorry not meaning to offend anyone it's just i don't swear. It's not im my nature :P),**

**peacelovelexi,**

**nikko daughter of hades,**

**SonOfHades22,**

**Phyripo (aw thank you! And yeah i think it was XD),**

**Abby (Percabeth will come in due time, my friend. In due time...),**

**Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara,**

**Syrena Aria,**

**warriorcatShadowscar (haha a bit :P),**

**and alexandriarulzforeva!**

**Thanks so much! Sorry again about the wait :/**

**Here's 19!**

**Disclamier: **

**I do not own this**

**Anything but the idea**

**Please do not sure me (XD i've been inspired frpm the haikus and poems :) )**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

While Annabeth was shopping for prom and Thalia was hanging with Bianca and her friends, Percy thought a guy day was in order.

So, Percy called Grover, Beckandorf, Travis, Connor, Malcolm, Chris, and Nico over to his apartment. When all of the guys had come, they sat around Percy's TV and played COD.

"So, Nico. I hear you have a girl? What's she like?" Malcolm asked.

Nico smiled and said, "Well, her name is Thalia. She is staying with Bianca and me for a bit while she works out living arrangements. There's not much to say, really. We only got together a few days ago." he told him.

Nico noticed how Malcolm blushed at the mention of his sister and he smirked. Bianca would be just fine.

The boys all nodded and silence reigned over them. Well, as silent as a silence can be with gun shots being fired from the television.

Then Travis came up with something. He looked over at his twin and the two seniors smirked.

"So, Percy? Got a date to prom yet?"

Percy flushed a light pink. "Um... Yeah."

That wasn't what they expected. All boys except for Percy dropped their remotes. Percy paused the game and looked at them.

"What?"

"You got a date-" Chris started.

"-to prom-" Grover added.

"- just a few days before?" Malcolm finished.

"When?" The twins asked.

"More importantly, with who?" Nico spoke.

"Well, I asked Annabeth after you and Thalia left on Saturday. That's where she is now, shopping with Silena."

Beckandorf nodded. "That's why she wouldn't tell me what she was shopping for."

Percy nodded. All of the guy's dropped jaws rose as they began to understand. Then Connor paused and thought. "Wait. Who's Annabeth?"

Percy grinned. "That is a long story, my friend."

"Why don't you tell us. This game is boring me anyway." Chris asked.

"Alright then. Well, it all started when I went to go buy my new black **converse**..."

"How about this one?" Silena asked.

Annabeth gasped at the dress and shook her head feverishly.

"No. Way to pink and extravagant. That's really pink and... just no."

Silena sighed and set it back on the rack.

They had been looking for the last three hours and no luck so far. They had looked in five stores and none had what they wanted.

Annabeth was looking through the racks at Beautiful You. She passed dress after dress and she mumbled her distaste after each one.

"No... No... Never... Hate that color... No... No... N- Wait!"

Silena and Piper ran over to her. Annabeth pulled the dress out of the revolving rack and smiled as she assessed it.

Silena smiled and Piper nodded.

"Perfect." they whispered simultaneously.

Silena shoved her into the changing room with the dress. Annabeth emerged a few minutes later and walked over to the 360* mirror. She ran a hand through her blond locks and smiled at the reflection.

Silena couldn't stop smiling. "That's the one. It has to be. It's the perfect color! It's the same as-"

"Wow Annabeth it's stunning! You have to get it. The cut is perfect for your body. This is so you," Piper cut in.

Silena playfully glared at her and Piper smiled in return. Then she rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

"Ok, this is the one." Annabeth finalized.

Silena squealed and pushed her back into the small room to change out and buy it.

After the purchase, Silena insisted that they look for jewelry and shoes.

"I was just planning on wearing my black converse, you know. It would be a little… symbolism." Annabeth told her.

Silena gaped at her but then thought about it. She sighed. "Fine."

Annabeth and Piper grinned. Silena rolled her eyes at the two younger girls.

"But we still have to get jewelry."

Annabeth agreed and they drove in Silena's car to the nearest department store.

When they got there, they walked over to the earrings area. Annabeth browsed through all of them and glared at the expensive price tags. She would never be able to afford anything there.

"Silena, all of these are expensive, I'd never be able to afford them."

Piper nodded. "Yeah Sil, like, these diamond earring studs- One hundred and twenty dollars. That's almost as much as the dress."

Silena agreed. "Alright then, we'll go back to Annabeth's house and see what she has."

Annabeth drove them back to her house (Silena didn't remember where it was). When they got to the door, there was a pencil case sized thin silver box on the porch. It was addressed to Annabeth.

She took it to her room and sat on the bed and lifted the lid. There was a small letter on the top of the tissue paper. Annabeth read it, and she began to tear up.

She pulled away the white paper and saw a gorgeous diamond necklace shaped as a heart and matching earrings plus a bracelet and ring, silver, custom made.

"Who gave you this Annabeth?" Piper asked.

She set the letter down and wiped the tear edging to fall. "My mother," she whispered.

Silena lifted the letter off of the bed and read it as well.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_How are you darling? I know you must hate me for not contacting you in years, but I have been very busy._

_I love you, very much dear. I still keep in contact with your father, so that is how I knew what you needed._

_Congratulations on the prom, I know you are excited about going. I hope this boy you are going with is kind to you. Wouldn't want my little girl to get hurt._

_I hope to visit you again soon. I will be in New York next month. Hopefully we can meet up then and spend some time together.._

_I miss you, my Annie. I hope it's ok that I still call you that. Your father says that you hate it now. I hope that's not my fault._

_I must end this letter here, but know that I think of you always._

_With Love,  
>Your mother<br>Athena Chase_

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh and Athena comes into the mix.<strong>

**You may ask why I have her last name be Chase. I'll explain:**

**I didn't want to come up with random names for the Olympians so I just had them take their childrens/theirs. So like Zeus Grace. Or Hades di Angelo. That's what It's gonna be. Just so you are aware :)**

**Thanks again so much! Please review :D**

**Now, I must go. My sisters are fighting about fish (what?...) and i have to clean the inside and outside of my house cause were having a cookout tonight... wohoo...**

***sigh* i must be going now. Adios!**

**-Love**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Back again! Sorry, this is just kinda a fill in chapter so it's immensly short... super sorry. But then next starts the Prom! :D**

**I have said this a thoudshand times and I'll keep saying it. Thank you! over 450 reviews... I'm seriopusly gonna cry! This is so much more than I ever thought possible! Andf I owe it all to you!**

**Quick side-note. Did anyone get into Pottermore early? The awesome Mamma Umbridge on tumblr got me an account! So shoutout to her if she just so happens to read this XD Thanks again so much! :D **

**Reviewers are...**

**LizziDaughterOfHades (XD i just needed some game and it was the first one that popped into my head XD),**

**nikko daughter of hades (expression i think you mean :P it's cool. I can't spell worth crap. Without spell check, i would be so lost XD),**

**ffsah1,**

**Juniper33,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**Team. di. Angelo,**

**I'mObsessedWith MuSiC,**

**TheGreekFreak101,**

**cindella204,**

**warriorcatShadowscar (you'll find out soon :) and i mention it at least once in every chapter and bold it. it's just one thing i added for no aparent reason XD),**

**istoleyourpurpleelephant (XD yes. that's funny reading it like that :P),**

**Wise-Gurl (*cough*maybe...*cough* you'll find out eventually. And i really have no idea...),**

**maximilian(2) (thank you! I actually have two ideas for books and I've started them. Like Rick says, its the finishing it that's the hard part, but I'm trying. I live in PA :) I do hope to do this for a living. It's what i want to do :D I'm glad to have some guy fans as well! I love you all equally and alot! lovesy... i like it :P haha thanks!),**

**IFoundAPickle (haha that's coincidential!),**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**LaughLoverCrystal (I do believe so XD),**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVSNICO1 (i seriously have no idea. It was about the tank upstairs... idk :P),**

**musiclover99 (dear, i think you'ver had enough sugar for today XD),**

**Amain 4ever,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**peacelovelexi,**

**jason (thanks, and yes he is :) ),**

**percabeth,**

**SouthAmericanGirl,**

**LOVEPercabethOrElse,**

**Abby (he'll be mentioned a few times, but sadly won't have a big big part... hmm maybe i should get working on a Malcolm fanfic... hmmm :) ),**

**and Lindsay!**

**Thanks sooooo much! **

**Okay, on with the short (sorry, again for that) chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: PJATO ain't mine. Kay?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Bye Percy," the Stoll brothers' addressed. Percy nodded as he shut the front door. Only Nico was left standing in his living room.

"So," he started, "You and Annabeth at prom?"

Percy smacked his head. "I thought we were over this. Yes, I'm taking her to prom. Happy?"

Nico smiled and nodded. "You'll finally have your chance."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "What chance?"

"To ask her out! Duh!" Nico said exasperated.

Percy just stared down at his blue **converse**, embarrassed. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

Nico scoffed. "Come on Percy. You basically told me why when you texted me-and I quote," he pulled out his phone and flipped through the inbox, "'Dude... I got it bad.'"

Percy huffed. "Du- ugh, whatever."

Nico smile triumphantly. He was right, once again.

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked-more like stormed- into her father's study. She has the silver box in one hand and the letter in the other.<p>

She stomped up to the desk and tapped her foot impatiently. Fredrick looked up and took off his glasses.

"Yes dear?"

"Why didn't you tell me you still kept in contact with mom?"

Her father set down his pen and stood up. He walked next to his daughter. "Annabeth, she needed to know-"

"I thought we promised never to talk about her again! What happened to that?"

He sighed and took the letter Annabeth held. He skimmed it, slightly smiling at some parts. But he then looked back at his angry daughter; and the smile vanished.

He handed her back the letter and looked inside the box. His eyes widened at its contents. He handed it back to her and sighed.

"Well that was rather kind of her, don't you think?"

"Think? The only other thing she gave me- ever- was the Yankees cap when I was seven! And I got it from Chiron indirectly; not even her."

The father sighed. "She cares Annabeth. She is just very busy, you know that."

"Too busy to love her own daughter?" she mumbled. Annabeth sighed. "Fine. I'll accept it."

She took the box back and walked out of the room. She went into her bedroom and set the box down on her vanity. She folded the letter and tucked it in her front left desk drawer.

She slightly smiled at the plastic bag peeking out from the corner of her closet that contained her prom dress.

Annabeth sat on her bed and opened up a new text box on her phone

_To: Percy Jackson/Seaweed Brain  
>Hey SB. Can't wait for prom :) 2 days<em>

* * *

><p>Percy let Nico go back to his apartment and sat on his couch. He was about to turn on the television when his phone rang. He picked it off of the coffee table and saw the caller ID. He smiled.<p>

_From: Wise Girl  
>Hey SB. Can't wait for prom :) 2 days<em>

Percy texted her back smiling hugely the entire time.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was about to make lunch when her phone vibrated. She smiled as she fished it out of her pocket.<p>

_From: Percy Jackson/Seaweed Brain  
>Me neither :) see u Friday<em>

* * *

><p><em>Reply to: Percy JacksonSeaweed Brain  
>See u then :D<em>

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy both smiled at their phones.<p>

_Two days. Then everything changes._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. Prom starts next chapter! Hope you still liked this one! Please review kindly. And I'll be back in a few days with chapter 21! :D<strong>

**-Love**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guess what?... It's my birthday! So as a present to all of you, I finally got the update! XD**

**Thank you all soo so so so so much for the reads and reviews! The number keeps going up and it amazes me every day to see how many people read and like my story! So thank you all so much!**

**The newest reviewers:**

**cindella204,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**Juniper33,**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent (thank you! its alright if you didnt review. You did once, and that one means the world to me! any more are just iceing on the cake, so to speak XD),**

**Born from Boreas,**

**music is mylife7 7,**

**musiclover99 (XD wow, yeah i think it did :P but not to fear, Percabeth will come in due time, maybe soon... ;) ),**

**SWEEPER5,**

**Caitlyn Lautner-Blakelee,**

**Syrena Aria (there may be a kiss at prom. only i know...),**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream,**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVSNICO1,**

**TheGreekFreak101,**

**jason,**

**LaughLoverCrystal (smiling is good! You live longer if you smile! :D),**

**Iamstillmyself,**

**I'mObsessedWithMuSiC,**

**Emzeekay,**

**Magnificently Beautiful,**

**BlackConverse24,**

**Abby (yeah! Pottermore! I'll post it if i start before the end of this! :) ),**

**julie,**

**MoonlightRose8 (haha yes i do :) ),**

**princesswhatever9,**

**SouthAmericanGirl,**

**pjoftw111 (lol glad you can relate!),**

**Frosy154,**

**maximilian7 (yes Pennsylvania :) Aw thank you so much! I really appreciate when people favorite my thongs. Makes me all happy :3),**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**LunaBeth203 (maaaaayyyybe... ;) ),**

**and Allstar-chicken-suit (thank you so much! As i said before it really means alot when you guys favorite me as an author or my stories. It really makes me happy :) )!**

**Wow! Thanks so much! You guys make this the best birthday! :D **

**Now, Prom begins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea, kay?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"Today's the day! Are you excited?"

"Mom! It's just prom!" Percy complained.

His mother gaped at him and adjusted his tie. "It may just be prom to you, but this means a lot to Annabeth. So don't ruin it for her." His mother said sternly.

Percy nodded. "Ok mom, I'll be on my best behavior."

Sally nodded. "Good." she smiled at her son and walked into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a plastic box. She handed it to Percy.

Once the fog in the box disappeared, Percy could see an elastic band with a beautiful white rose in the middle with silver shine.

Percy looked out the window and saw a large stretch limo pull up, black in color.

Sally squealed and took a few more pictures of her son. Paul walked in and smiled. He took a picture of Sally and Percy and then let Percy go.

He grabbed his jacket and placed it across his shoulder. He walked out his front door and over to the limo.

The back door opened and Grover's head popped out.

"Hey man! How ya been?"

"G-Man! I've been good bro. Now come on, we have to pick up the girls."

Grover smiled and nodded. "Yep. We'll hit Juniper's place first, then Rachel's, then Annabeth's. Good?"

"Good."

"Ok! Driver!" Grover shouted. The chauffeur turned to face him with an annoyed look on his face.

"I have a name ya know."

"Yeah yeah don't ruin my fun! Ok we will go to the Bush residence, then the Dare, then Chase."

He nodded and started the large vehicle. Grover sat back in his seat and took a sip of his root beer. He offered one to Percy who chose coke. The two boys relaxed in the back.

Actually, Grover was relaxed. Percy was internally freaking out.

Would she be ok with going with him? Was he too under dressed? Was the limo the right color? Was the corsage the right size? Would they look okay together? Would she even show up? What would her parents think of him?

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! You look amazing!"<p>

"Thanks Piper. I think so too." Annabeth smiled at her reflection.

"No problem. You really do look spectacular. And the jewelry really pulls it off."

Annabeth touched the diamond necklace around her neck and smiled. "I think so too," she whispered to herself.

Annabeth walked over to her bed where her black **converse **sat. She smiled at them, remembering their story. She slipped them on her feet and smiled at them again.

"Perfect."

A horn honked outside her house and Piper clapped her hands excitedly.

"That's him! Now go!"

Piper pushed her out of her room and into the living room. She sat on her couch and smiled at her.

Annabeth's father and stepmother came in from their bedroom and looked at their daughter. They both smiled and Frederick embraced her.

"My little girl is all grown up," he mumbled.

"Not quite yet," Annabeth promised.

Helen took out a camera and began to take pictures of Annabeth. Fredrick got in a few and they all smiled the entire time.

A knock on the door alerted Annabeth of the time. Time to go.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Percy stood behind it and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hi. Wow you look nice Seaweed Brain. Your mom?"

"Yeah, I can't do this without help," she laughed.

Annabeth invited him in and he handed her the corsage. She gasped at it and he slipped it on her left wrist.

He gave her a hug, never wanting to let go. Annabeth embraced back; she could feel his steady heart beat under his tux.

He leaned his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You look amazing by the way."

A shiver ran through her spine as his warm breath tickled her neck. She smiled and released the hug. Annabeth stared into his eyes for a few seconds before turning to her parents.

"Dad, Helen, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, I'd like you to meet my parents."

* * *

><p>Percy slowly stepped out of the limo and walked up to her front door. He knocked three times and stood nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot.<p>

The door opened and the most beautiful sight was behind it. There stood a blond haired girl. Her locks were pulled into a bun that sat on the crown of her head; her bangs framing her face in little curls.

She wore light silver eye shadow with a tint of green. She had put on a light coat of pink lip gloss and a rosy shade of pink. A diamond heart-shaped necklace lay on her neck and matching earrings graced her lobes. She had on a silver ring and bracelet, an owl charm on each.

But the biggest thing that caught his eye was the dress. Oh, he would remember this dress forever.

It was floor length, v-necked, and Greek styled. And it was a beautiful sea green color. It hugged her curves perfectly so that it looked like it was made for her. There was a small trail of sequins over the bust line that completed the look.

It was gorgeous.

And better yet, that blond girl was Annabeth Chase.

Then, he looked at her feet. Converse. That's Annabeth for you. Formal and informal all at the same time. He smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi. Wow you look nice Seaweed Brain. Your mom?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I can't do this without help." She laughed at him.

Percy was invited in, and he walked to her foyer, never taking his eyes off of her. He handed her the box with the corsage in it and she gasped at it. Percy smiled as he picked it out and slipped it onto her slim wrist. She smiled down at it and then at him.

He couldn't help it. He hugged her, slipping his hands around her waist. She set hers around his shoulders and hugged back. Percy smiled.

He tilted his head over towards her ear and whispered, feeling better than he had in his entire life, "You look amazing by the way."

He could feel her smile in his shoulder and then they pulled away. He looked into her eyes, silvery grey lined with light makeup that matched the dress. It took his breath away.

Annabeth disconnected the eye lock and looked over at her parents, or who Percy assumed were her parents. He slightly blushed. Had they seen all of that?

"Dad, Helen, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, I'd like you to meet my parents."

Percy stuck his hand out to her father first. "Hello sir."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Annabeth cleared her throat behind him, signaling to her dad to not talk about it. Percy chuckled and did the same to 'Helen'.

"Well, now that were all acquainted, why don't we take some pictures?" Helen suggested.

"Sure. You cool with that Wise Girl?"

She grinned at the nick name. "Of course, Seaweed Brain."

Mr. Chase held out his camera and his wife adjusted the seventeen year olds. Percy flushed as he placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hand over his right hand, so the corsage was also seen. He took a few pictures and then decided they should go.

Annabeth thanked them and the two stepped outside. Percy led her to the limo and opened the door for her and climbed in after.

"Took you long enough," Grover grumbled but it was barely heard over the squealing of Juniper and, surprisingly, Rachel, over Annabeth.

Percy rolled his eyes and greeted Will Solace, Rachel's date (he is a senior).

"Driver! To the prom!" Grover shouted.

The six high schoolers cheered as the limo starred to drive to the Hall, the same place the party was at a few months ago.

Ah, memories.

* * *

><p><strong>And they are off to the prom! Thanks again so much! Please review nicely :) Love you all! :D <strong>

**-Love**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please don't kill me!**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I was on vacation last week then this week was tennis team prep and I just finished with it yesterday... I'm sorry, i'm a bad updater...**

**School is starting soon (noooooo!) so I'll try and update as soon as I can but with my schedule, Im not sure when.**

**Sorry again for the wait, hope I didn't lose any readers because of it...**

**But thanks so much for the reviews and reads! Love you guys!**

**Reviewers are:**

**xXPavicXx (thank you!),**

**smilingISworthit (aw thanks!),**

**LunaBeth203(aw, thats just an awesome gift right there; those words. thank you!),**

**twinarchers717 (thanks!),**

**LizziDaughterOfHades (you never know, I've gotten a few haters before, but i just let it slide :P),**

**MidnightRose24 (thank you! :D),**

**seaweedbrainwisegirl202 (thanks i did :) ),**

**rAnDoM-Lafing,**

**Magnificently Beautiful ( :D thanks), **

**musiclover99,**

**PercyJacksonLover3,**

**Born from Boreas,**

**The Innocent Little Human (thanks!),**

**Iamstillmyself (thanks! Sorry for the wait...),**

**fanodfdeliciousflavor522,**

**ifaraa,**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**LOVEPercabethOrElse,**

**TheGreekFreak101 (thank you!),**

**Allstar-chicken-suit (thanks so much I really appreciate it :D),**

**nikko daughter of hades,**

**BlackConverse24 (thank you!),**

**Julianna54321,**

**maximilian7 (you have a dream girl awwwwww! :3 and thank you! :D),**

**SWEEPER5,**

**LaughLoverCrystal (yup, im a trickster XD),**

**Syrena Aria (nope *wink* XD and thanks),**

**SLM (well happy birthday to you! Yeah Pottermore! But i havent gotten my letter yet! :( XD oh well thanks!),**

**Do Not End Harry Potter. o. O. o,**

**Abby(thanks! and no i didnt but i heard! Yay for HP and TaySwift! :D),**

**MoonlightRose8 (thanks!),**

**unclaimed12 (wow... i totally forgot what the connection was! (i wrote it a while ago :P)),**

**demigod surpreim,**

**lightningismynewbestfriend,**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVSNICO1,**

**The Sea Goddess (aw thanks :) ),**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel (I'm sorry! T-T),**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**and hbkhhhy2j (i'm sorry i didn't update sooner, but thank you. And i don't mind. i'm newly 15 :) )!**

**I GOT OVER 500 REVIEWS SO FAR AHHHHHH! That is leyterally an amazing gift. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart and for sticking with me through this! :D You're all amazing and don't you forget it!**

**Fine, fine, all done. I'll fangirl next time :P (but i got amazing news!)**

**On to 22!**

**Disclaimer: PJATO isn't mine. Neither is converse.**

**(oh and please tell me if I spell Beckandorf's name wrong, i'll fix it for next time... and yes, I did use Kristin from my Thalico story in this. I was too lazy to come up with another character :P)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

As the black stretch limo pulled up, Annabeth smiled. She looked out at the large building, remembering meeting Percy there.

Percy smiled too, but he was looking at Annabeth. He smirked. The Stolls are going to flip.

The chauffeur stopped the vehicle and opened up the back door for them. The six high schoolers stepped out and linked arms with their date.

Grover and Juniper entered first, then Rachel and Will, and lastly Annabeth and Percy. They smiled at some others as they passed by and stood in the line for pictures.

When it was Percy's turn, he grabbed Annabeth's hand and brought her along to the giant backdrop set right in front of the camera.

The photographer walked over to them and made Percy place his hands on her waist. Annabeth smiled when she felt his fingers touch her abdomen and wrapped her arms around his, taking in the moment.

The photographer smiled and walked back over to the camera. Annabeth looked back up at Percy and he smiled at her. She smiled back and a flash went off. They both looked at the photographer oddly, and she shrugged. "It was a moment too precious not to be captured. Don't worry, free of charge."

Annabeth slightly blushed and looked away from the eyes that matched her dress. She smiled at the camera and Percy followed suit. Another flash went off.

Percy took his one hand from Annabeth's waist and led her over to the others, still holding her close with the other. She smiled, loving the moment.

"Hey! So, where are the others?" Percy asked Grover when he reached the other four.

Annabeth squinted her eyes in confusion. "What others?"

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Or devils, in this case.

"Hey Percy! So, where is this 'date'?" Travis asked coming up behind him with his date, Katie. Percy turned and smiled.

Connor walked up with his date, Kristin, and repeated the question. Annabeth rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"As the 'date', I can speak for myself. Thank you very much. I'm Annabeth. And you are?"

The twin's jaws dropped. Annabeth smirked and grabbed Percy's hand and held it up for emphasis. Percy didn't protest.

"T-this is A- ann- nab- Annabeth?" Connor sputtered. Percy laughed.

"Yeah. Expecting someone else?"

Travis shut his jaw and laughed. "Well yeah! We thought she would be a geek or a dumb blond!" Connor nodded in agreement.

Annabeth glared at the brothers and they both cowered. Katie and Kristin smirked at their dates. Wusses.

"Excuse me? I am not dumb! Just because I'm blond, doesn't mean I don't have a brain! I am really smart but I'm not a geek. And why would you have expected me to be like that? Did Percy make me seem that way?"

Annabeth shifted her glare at Percy and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Nope. I told them you were beautiful."

Annabeth smiled and looked down at her **converse**, blushing. Percy smiled and squeezed her hand.

Travis slipped his arm over Katie's shoulder. "Well Katie Kat, we should leave these love birds alone, don't you think?" Katie rolled her eyes at the name, but nodded, smiling.

They walked away and Connor waved, walking Kristin to the refreshments as well.

"Rachel, do you want to get a seat? Dinner should be served soon," Will asked. Rachel smiled at him and nodded. They went over to their shared table.

"Grover? Is there a vegetarian option for the dinner?" Juniper asked, sitting next to Rachel.

Grover sat next to her and nodded. "I think so. But I hope there are enchiladas!"

Juniper smiled. "Of course."

Percy cleared his throat. "So, um, Annabeth? Should we sit?"

"Yeah. Unless you have any other friends you want to see first."

"Well-"

"Annabeth! Percy!"

Silena swiftly walked over to them with Beckandorf on her heels. She engulfed them in a hug and then held her boyfriend's hand.

"Hey! Oh Annabeth I'm sorry for not helping you get ready but I had to too, so-"

"Silena! It's ok! Trust me." Annabeth smiled.

Silena let out a deep breath. "Ok, good."

Beckandorf smiled. "Come on Silena. Let's go get our seats. They're about to serve dinner. Good to see you again Percy. Nice to meet you Annabeth."

The two smiled as the seniors walked back to their table. Percy sat next to Grover and Annabeth sat in between him and Will.

"Attention students of Goode High! Dinner will be served in five minutes. Please take your seats and talk amongst yourselves."

The six began to talk quietly. Five minutes later, dinner was served. After dinner, they were moved into the ballroom where the actual prom was going to be. Everyone linked arms with their date and walked on the dance floor.

There was the same DJ against the back wall.

The decorations were beautiful. They had strung white lights across the ceiling like a net and a giant disco ball hung down from that. There was a beautiful fountain under the disco that was lit up with various colors. There were candles across the window sills. Gorgeous blue waves were painted on the wall, giving the prom its theme.

The theme was Poseidon's Palace.

"Wow, I wonder if Poseidon's place actually looks this good?" Annabeth mused to herself.

Percy slightly frowned. Annabeth saw it. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "It's just... My father's name is Poseidon. He left my mom before I was born. He didn't even have the decency to marry her first. It just makes me mad whenever the name is mentioned," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "That's all."

Annabeth nodded. "I understand. It's the same with my mother. She never married my dad but they had me. She shoved me off on him and I haven't seen her since I was five."

Percy gave her a side hug and she completed it. She breathed in his scent; ocean breeze. She smiled. _Such a Seaweed Brain._

Annabeth released him. "Thanks. I needed that. It's just hard sometimes. Did I ever tell you that is why I ran away?"

Percy's eyes widened. He pulled her over to a secluded corner and asked, "When did you run away?"

She sighed. "I guess not. Well, now or never," she took in a deep breath, "When I was seven my stepmother was really cruel to me and my dad hated me for it. It was like I was some kind of monster to them.

"So, I packed a backpack and the only thing my mother had given me, my Yankees cap. I left while my family was sleeping and I went to Chiron's. He happened to be a neighbor at the time and I told him everything. He was sort of my second father.

"I lived with him for a month or so; my parents never even came looking for me. That was about the time I met Luke and Thalia. I saw them in an alley one day and they told me they had run away too. Luke was fourteen, and Thalia was five.

"So the three of us stayed at Chiron's for years. When I was twelve, Luke told me why he had run away. I got so mad at him for leaving his mother when she desperately needed him. He was so angry he skipped town. That is why he almost sent you to jail, he needed money to leave.

"After that, I was forced to go back to my family and so was Thalia. My stepmom and I got on better terms and we've basically forgotten the whole thing.

"But, the main reason I left was because I didn't have a mother. Helen was terrible to me and Athena, my biological mother, was never around."

Annabeth looked up at Percy. His face was unreadable. She didn't like that.

"Percy, please tell me what you are thinking."

The thing is, Percy didn't know what to think. He was a mix of emotions at the moment.

He was angry at her mothers and father, sad for Annabeth's situation, happy she found rescue, furious at Luke, thankful to Chiron for taking her in...

The list rolled on.

Annabeth stared at him in concern.

"Percy, can we just forget I ever said anything?"

Percy nodded curtly, face still as stone, and Annabeth pouted. "You don't seem so enthusiastic about it. Don't you want to dance with me?"

That got Percy out of his mix of emotions.

"Of course! Come on."

Annabeth laughed at his eagerness and joined him on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>:) I hope you liked it! Next one will be up soon hopefully. Again, sorry for the wait...<strong>

**More prom next chapter! But until then, Adios!**

**-Love**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! :D How are y'all doin?**

**Thanks so so so much for the reviews! I already hit 550 wow this is a dream come true, it really is. Thank you sp much. You all make me want to keep writing! :D **

**The latest reviewers!:**

**cindella204,**

**LunaBeth203,**

**ffsah1,**

**The Innocent Little Human,**

**LizziDaughterOfHades,**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**Animal Charmer 11,**

**tiffc10 (i fixed it now XD),**

**Magnificently Beautiful,**

**C-Nuggets N. L**

**SouthAmericanGirl,**

**Deviant1 UK,**

**PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent (aw thank you! :D),**

**Helena. MONSTERTAMER. LUVSNICO1,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**BlackConverse24,**

**musiclover99,**

**LaughLoverCrystal,**

**maximilian7(oh my gods i'm tearing up here. That's beautiful. I'd love to hear more about her :) and If you ever want advice or just wanna talk about it or her or anything, PM me :) No i haven't, but thats cool :) goodnight XD oh school, i start in a week, uck),**

**SWEEPER5 (thanks for reminding me, I fixed it in this one :) ),**

**Frosy154,**

**musicismylife77 (favorite color is purple-a dark shade of purple :) )**

**gizzy232,**

**Emzeekay,**

**hbkhhhy2j (thank you :) XD oh i never thought that, it's cool),**

**Abby (No! Not yet, but i wanna get in so bad!),**

**alexandriarulzforeva,**

**TheGreekFreak101,**

**Peacemusic (Thalico will come in and out. Since they are together already the rest will mostly be about Percabeth but it will be here, don't worry. Plus alot more drama... :D),**

**and Anonymous!**

**Aw, thank you all sooo much!**

**And that offer also goes out to everyone else out here too. If you just want someone to talk to or need advice, just ask. I'll do everything I can to help you :)**

**And since no one asked about my awesome news I guess I'm just going to have to not say un;ess you ask (which I wanna fangilr about it, trust me I do :D)**

**Alright, well onto the chapter! It's split into two parts, basically cause i messed up the chapter numbers when I first wrote it so... :P**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns Percy and som eone else owns Converse, I do not.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Part 1<p>

Lights illuminated the floor as the students danced to the music. It was currently some rock... or pop maybe... Annabeth was never good with music genres.

Now, book genres, that was a different subject.

All of the couples were dancing together. Rachel smiled at Will and he blushed. Grover and Juniper were nervous around each other because they never did things like this. They just danced next to each other, not sure exactly what to do.

Annabeth stood next to Percy, swaying to the beat, listening to what he was saying about the Stoll brothers and their antics.

"So, don't trust the punch. They might have spiked it."

Annabeth chuckled. "Of course. From what you've told me about them, I wouldn't trust them with a ten cent-worth pencil." Percy laughed and they both smiled.

He held onto her hand gingerly, as if he were afraid she were glass; easily broken. He rubbed circles on her palm soothingly; the reason unknown. It just felt like the thing to do. Annabeth smiled down at it. She loved the smallest contact she had with him. It made her feel warm inside. It was a good feeling.

The DJ lowered the music volume and a pudgy man in a dark suit walked up on the stage. He definitely didn't look happy.

"Ah-hem. Now it is time to announce the prom king and queen." he said in a monotonous voice.

He looked so uninterested, Annabeth thought. She looked at Percy questioningly and he shrugged, smiling.

"That's Mr. D. He's the vice principal. I don't know why he works at Goode though... He hates kids. I hope he actually says their names right," he whispered.

Annabeth chuckled and then looked back up at the stage. A girl in a baby blue dress handed him two envelopes and he nodded. He tore the first one open and said into the microphone, "Your prom king is Charles Beckendorf. Horray."

"Well he's enthusiastic," Annabeth said sarcastically. Percy chuckled.

They both clapped along with everyone else as he walked up the stairs onto the small stage. The girl placed the crown on his head and he smiled at the crowd. He winked at someone in the audience. Probably Silena, Percy reasoned.

"And your prom queen is Silena Beauregaurd. Come get your stupid crown and start the dance."

He walked away and the crowd of students erupted into cheers for her. Silena squealed and swiftly walked up the stage. Beckendorf placed the crown on her head and gave her a quick kiss. All the girls awed.

Silena smiled out at them and walked back down the stage to start the first slow dance. She linked her arms around his neck and his went on her waist. They swayed back and forth. Silena placed her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

Annabeth smiled at them. She looked down at her and Percy's intertwined hands and then up at him. He wasn't looking at her though.

Percy looked down, embarrassed, at his **converse**. Annabeth squeezed his hand and she looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh, um, there was one more part of the dare that I didn't tell you about..."

Annabeth nodded. Six more couples had made their way onto the floor; Grover and Juniper being one of them.

"Well... I had to ask you to dance. Now, if you don't want to it's okay but-"

"Percy! Just ask me." Annabeth said. He raised his head to look at her.

"Ok then," he held out his hand, "Wise Girl, would you like to dance with me?"

Her smile widened. "Of course Seaweed Brain."

She took his hand and he led her over to the other (now) twelve couples.

Annabeth wrapped her slim arms around his neck and he slipped his around her waist. It pulled him closer to her, but neither protested.

She smiled as she looked into his sea green eyes. Percy was sucked into her strong steel grey eyes and smiled also.

The two swayed back and forth in each other's arms as the last couples made their way onto the dance floor underneath the disco.

Percy pulled Annabeth in closer so they were practically hugging. Annabeth smiled against his shoulder and actually hugged him.

When she pulled back, Percy narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side like a confused dog. She smiled.

"Just felt like the thing to do," she breathed.

He nodded, still staring into her eyes. He hesitantly leaned in and let his cheek rest by hers. He took in a breath and spoke into her ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Annabeth blushed furiously and her breath caught in her throat. She had to swallow before she could reply. "You might have."

He smiled and she could feel it against her cheek. She shuddered slightly as his warm lips made contact with the flushed flesh of her cheek.

Percy pulled back to see Annabeth's dazed expression. He kissed the same spot again and whispered, "And that was payback."

Annabeth's mind was wiped. No thoughts ran through her head; they had all disappeared No one- and I mean NO ONE- ever made her feel so...

So...

Perfect. Yes, that's the word.

"Uh... Um... T-th... Thanks?"

Percy laughed as she looked up into his eyes. His laughter died down as they went into another eye lock.

They hadn't even noticed the song had changed three times already.

His eyes... Oh how she loved those eyes. They were swimming with adoration towards the blond in front of him. The grey in her eyes turned an almost off blue color with the same feelings for him.

She was looking into his eyes so deep, she could see a few hints of ocean blue (like his mother's) and gold in them.

So, the natural thing to do was done.

Yes, world. They finally kissed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Part 2<p>

Travis and Connor stared at Percy in shock.

Katie and Kristin smirked at them but smiled at the adorable couple a few feet away.

Will nodded in approval.

Rachel smiled, happy that Percy finally got the guts to do something.

Grover grinned at Percy.

Juniper was aww-ing at the two.

Silena was quietly shrieking in Beckendorf's arms.

Beckendorf just looked at Percy with new found respect. It took him three years with Silena to even go half that far.

The rest of the school was oblivious to the relationship forming only feet from their selves.

* * *

><p>Thalia shrieked at her phone. She called Nico in and showed him the new message with picture attached from Rachel. He smiled and plugged the phone into the computer.<p>

"That's going on Facebook."

* * *

><p>The need for air came so the two seventeen year olds had to separate. They were breathing heavily after the expression of feelings.<p>

Annabeth touched her forehead against Percy's. She smiled at him and he copied the small grin.

"Now that was worth waiting for," Percy breathed.

Annabeth's smile widened and she pulled him in for another kiss.

He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss. Annabeth tightened her grip around his neck and he, her waist.

The music had gone back to fast paced songs but Silena, Beckendorf, Travis, Katie, Connor, Kristin, Rachel, Will, Grover, and Juniper had stopped dancing and watched the new couple.

Percy and Annabeth had to break for air once again but they both wore huge grins.

"Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed. "Well, I'm sorry Wise Girl. How ever could I make it up to you?"

Annabeth grinned. "I think I know."

She rose up in her** converse** onto her toes and kissed him for a third time. She pulled away after a few seconds, but the effect it had on Percy was still great.

Once again, he couldn't comprehend anything. His brain was mush; he couldn't form a understandable statement.

"Ah... Um..."

Annabeth laughed at him and his inability to form a coherent sentence. He glared lightly at her in a joking manner and she just smiled innocently.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. Then he looked around him. "Um, people are staring."

Annabeth looked away from his beautiful eyes and over to their friends. Rachel was snapping pictures with her phone and the Stolls were digging around in their pockets for money for the bet.

Percy smirked.

Silena walked over to them and enveloped them in another bone crushing hug. She squealed and it took all of Beckendorf's strength to pry her off of them.

When she finally let go, she smiled like the Cheshire cat and chuckled.

"Finally! Oh my goodness it took you two so long to get together!"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look then they looked back at the prom queen.

"Well, we haven't actually made it official yet," Percy told her.

Silena looked at him exasperated. "Well, then do it! I'm tired of waiting for you two."

Annabeth looked at her oddly. "You have only known me since Wednesday. That was three days ago."

Silena scoffed. "Whatever. You know I'm right. Now get to it!"

Annabeth laughed and so did Percy. He faced her once again and smiled lovingly.

"So, Annabeth, would you like to go out with me?"

Annabeth grinned. "I would like nothing more."

Then Rachel said, "Ok! Well, now that that is covered. Can we get back to prom?"

Percy rolled his eyes at the red headed heiress and Annabeth smiled while nodding.

The couples all walked back over to the dance floor. Percy held on to Annabeth's hands as they danced to the new song the DJ was playing; Ke$ha or something.

Annabeth laughed as Percy twirled her and he smiled.

Best. Prom. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! THEY ARE TOGETHER! FINALLY! :D<strong>

**haha so tell me, didja like it? I hope so :) Please review and I'll see ya soon with chapter 24! **

**-Love**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! I am back!**

**So, school starts on wednesday for me, so the updates will be slowed. But the story is coming to an end-ish soon, so it won't be too much of a problem...**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! So close to 600 already! I love you guys. i hope you know I star each and every one of your email reviews i get :D**

**The reviewers!:**

**Anonymous,**

**LizziDaughterOfHades (yay, someone read the whole a/n! just a lil test, but I'll say in a min),**

**o0oVioletx64 (aw haha that's funny :) ),**

**MidnightRose24,**

**Animal Charmer 11,**

**Annabeth1999 (thanks, i try :) ),**

**musiclover99,**

**ffsah1(there will be a sequel, but not as adults yet. theres still a few more chapters left and you never know what could happen!),**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life,**

**pjoftw111,**

**danceismylife66,**

**Abby(you never know ;) i will share, and thanks for fully reading the a/n too :) )**

**SeaweedBrain33,**

**gizzy232,**

**1-Lilith-1 (i wrote this on my ipod in notes so that's why the chapters are short, sorry :/ ),**

**miley,**

**LovePercabethOrElse,**

**rAnDoM-Lafing,**

**unclaimed12 (fluff is what i'm best at :) ),**

**perceabeth,**

**February. babes02,**

**Allstar-chicken-suit,**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**The Innocent Little Human,**

**LunaBeth203 (no they were at their apartment. Rachel sent them a text :) ),**

**daughterofzeus24279,**

**percyabeth4ever,**

**Juniper33,**

**SWEEPER5 (hope my advice helps :) and thanks!),**

**Deviant1 UK (still like 5 more chapters, plus a sequel, don't worry :) ),**

**SouthAmericanGirl,**

**RavenclawSeeker19 (i will, and I'll post my name too, so then y'all can add me if you wanna :) ),**

**MoonlightRose8,**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**ButterflyFlyToMe ( i love french too, it is the language of love afterall :D),**

**maximilian7 (oh my gods, you love her? Thats beautiful, truly. And it's no problem :) and you're right, simplicity is beauty. And she sounds like a wonderful girl. Just a question, how long have you known her? If you'd rather switch to PMing with this, it's okay with me, just wondering... maxy XD :) ),**

**PiperElizabethMcLean,**

**Yoonlymilkshake,**

**LaughLoverCrystal,**

**Thebabypwincess,**

**anonymous,**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel,**

**and Wisegirl13!**

**Thank you all!**

**I appreciate and love you all, but also i really like that some/most of you actually read this whole a/n. It does make a difference to me a bit, so thanks :)**

**Okay so my awesome news is...**

**I might get to meet Rick Riordan on October 5th! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Yeah, yeah he's coming to Pittsburgh on that day for the SON tour and I'm gonna try soooo dang hard to get in to see him! Oh im freaking out here, when I saw that, I screamed! I'm so excited!**

**... fangirling over.**

**So, yeah.**

**Now, last chapter was all happy and stuff cause they got together finally! :D**

**... and now I'm gonna depress you. Enjoy!**

**Dicslaimer: The idea is all mine, nothing else is.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Annabeth woke up Sunday morning, smiling like an idiot.

After the prom (which ended around 3 AM) she went back to Percy's house and they spent some time together. They watched a few movies through the night and finally, when exhaustion did hit them, fell asleep around 10 AM.

Annabeth slept on Percy's couch with his arms around her protectively. She slept soundly with a small smile on her face.

They woke up around six that night, had dinner at Percy's and then she went home. She was reprimanded by her parents for not contacting them, but she didn't care. She was far to overrun with happiness.

Annabeth got ready for the day and walked down to the kitchen where her father, stepmother, and twin stepbrothers sat.

She sighed happily, "Good morning everyone!"

Her father raised an eyebrow curiously; she normally wasn't this happy in the morning.

Helen smiled at her and said, "Good morning, hun. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you, Helen. Can I go to Thalia's place? I need to tell her... things."

Bobby smiled deviously at his stepsister. "Something to do with a certain boy?"

"A boy named Percy?" Matthew chimed in.

"Who took you to prom?" They finished together.

Annabeth grinned; too happy to care her brothers were annoying her. "Maybe. See you all later!"

Annabeth slipped on her gold **converse**, grabbed her car keys, and drove over to their apartment building.

* * *

><p>Frederick shook his head, smiling at the shut front door his daughter just walked out of.<p>

"She is so grown up."

Helen put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes she is. You did a good job."

He smiled up at his wife. "Thank you. I think so too."

He kissed her and a chorus of 'Ewwww!'s and 'Groooooss!'s came from their sons.

* * *

><p>When Annabeth knocked on Thalia and the di Angelo's door, she heard a sniffle, a sob, and then the door opened.<p>

Nico stood there with a solemn look on his dark face. "Annabeth. Why don't you come in? Thalia needs you."

Annabeth rushed in, threw her keys on their kitchen counter, and enveloped the sobbing Thalia in a hug.

Thalia cried into her shoulder and Annabeth patted her back soothingly. "Shhh... Calm down Thals. What's wrong?"

She sniffled and pulled back. "It's my dad," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry Thalia."

Annabeth faced the speaker of the voice to see a boy, twelve years old, most likely. He had blond hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt and Capri pants. On his feet were converse, black in color. He looked sort of like Thalia's mother...

Oh no...

"I'm Jason Grace. Thalia's brother."

Annabeth's jaw dropped and Thalia spilled into another string of sobs. Nico comforted her and wiped her tears, only to have them replaced once again.

"H-he t-old me-me that d-dad was in a- a p-plane crash..." Thalia stuttered out.

Annabeth felt tears stinging her eyes. She sat down on the floor next to Thalia and pulled her into another hug.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Thalia."

Jason sniffled and Annabeth looked over at him. He must be in just as bad condition, Annabeth thought. She opened up her other arm and he sat next to her, taking her side hug.

He breathed a deep sigh and nodded. "Thank you. I needed that."

Annabeth nodded and focused back on Thalia, still keeping one arm around Jason's shoulder.

She squeezed the punk's shoulder and Thalia sniffled again.

"I-I know I d-didn't kn-now him m-much but it still... Still hurts," she cried.

Annabeth nodded, understanding.

Another knock was sounded from the front door and Nico answered it again. Percy walked in and started asking questions the second he saw the position of the two people and his girlfriend, now seated on the couch.

"Annabeth? Why is Thalia crying? And who is this boy? Why is your arm around him?"

Annabeth stood up gently and whispered the situation to him in his ear. His mouth formed the shape of an 'O' and he nodded sadly.

He walked over to Thalia and hugged her. She embraced back.

She pushed him away after a few seconds and flew into Nico's outstretched arms, sobbing restlessly once again.

Percy faced her brother and gave him a reassuring pat. "It'll be okay, man," he said kindly, sadness eminent in his voice.

Jason shook his head and looked up at him, tears brimming his young eyes. He took a shaky breath. He hated feeling invulnerable like this, just like his sister.

"I have no home now," he whispered sadly, letting only one tear slide down his face.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, miss."<p>

Tina nodded and she and Luke walked sadly to his car. She sat in the passenger seat, closed the door, and leaned her head against the window.

Luke started driving back to their house, looking at his fiancé with worry every few seconds.

"T? Are you okay?"

Tina shook her head. "I can't have children, Luke. No, I'm definitely not okay."

Luke rested his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "It will be ok, Tina. We can make this work."

Tina shook her head and leaned it back against the window, letting the silent tears fall.

"Maybe. I just... don't know how."

* * *

><p>The sun lowered over the horizon closing the very mournful day.<p>

But the stars showed hope.

Tina saw a shooting star streak across their bedroom window and she closed her eyes.

_Please, anyone out there willing to listen; help me see the good in this._

There was no answer, so Tina went to sleep, crying once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you depressed? I am...<strong>

**Hope you still 'liked' it though. I'll be back soon with another chapter, hopefully less sad :P Please review and I love you all! :D**

**-Love**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hii! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**... so yeah, hi. **

**Two days till school starts... so not ready XD**

**Guys! You got me over 600 reviews? ! ? ! You are amazing people, all of you! ! ! ! Seriously, don't ever think different :)**

**The newest reviews:**

**Animal Chapmer 11 ( I'm not going to give away the ending, but I think everyone will be okay with it, hopefully you as well.),**

**MidnightRose24 (you and your angst XD),**

**IvyDiAngelo-I'mEpicYourNot (thanks! :) ),**

**LizziDaughterOfHades (hopefully i will, and maybe you will someday too!),**

**alexandriarulzforeva,**

**BlackConverse24,**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**gizzy232,**

**ASenseOfImagination (oh, awesome! :D),**

**xxShafferxx,**

**PiperElizabethMcLean (shhhhhh ;) ),**

**MoonlightRose8 (yeah, like irony, I get it. And school, uck XD),**

**ButterflyFlyToMe,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream (it's fine :) ),**

**LOVEPercabethOrElse,**

**uncle marc,**

**Riley Coyote (XD I really just guessed about prom from what i've heard from others, i'm only a sophomore. So... yeah :P),**

**The Innocent Little Human,**

**unclaimed12,**

**LunaBeth203 (XD I love the caps lock :P and yeah, I read it back and was almost in tears even tho I already knew what happened and is going to happen it still made me sad.),**

**Capilla007,**

**Magnificently Beautiful,**

**pjoperson (oh cool :) ),**

**hbkhhhy2j,**

**LaughLoverCrystal,**

**Deviant1 UK (oh i'd never kill them... maybe ;D),**

**Thebabypwincess (it's fine, i have terrible grammer so i understood it :P),**

**SWEEPER5,**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel,**

**Abby (oh that's okay, i wouldn't expect you to read all of it. :) ),**

**AzianDemigod16,**

**and TheGreekFreak101!**

**Thanks all of you! :D**

**Alright, i'll put you to the chapter now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... you already know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The funeral was small; only remote family and friends were invited. They had it in the field where his plane went down. They thought he would have liked to have it there.

Thalia and Jason both made small speeches on their father's behalf. Jason was trying so hard to keep his tears in, but failed near the end of his speech. Thalia was crying the whole time.

Annabeth sat next to her and Nico was on her other side, holding her hand for support. He squeezed it and she looked up at him with watery eyes. He nodded; some sort of message between them. She smiled sadly and rested her head on her shoulder.

Percy sat on the other side of Annabeth, his fingers intertwined with hers. Grover and Juniper were next to him. On the other side of Nico sat Jason.

In the row behind sat Rachel with Kristin and Katie. Silena was there with Beckendorf. Luke and Tina were silent next to Rachel on the end. Sally, Paul, Fredrick, Helen, Bobby, and Matthew sat on the other end of that second row. Even if they barely knew the Graces, they were there for support.

The priest said the final rites and they lowered the casket into the ground. Thalia continued to let silent tears slide down her face. Nico hated seeing her like this, it made him sad. One lone tear escaped his eye as well.

Annabeth was silent the entire time. Percy tried to get her to talk, and when she did (only short sentences), her voice was hollow. It would have taken more than the funeral (even though she was very upset about it) to make her this quiet.

After the funeral was over Percy pulled her aside and demanded to know what was wrong.

Annabeth sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Well, um, I got a call from Luke yesterday. He told me Tina, h-his fiancé, had gone to the doctors and they told her she couldn't have any children."

Percy frowned. "Oh my... That's terrible. I wish I could do something."

Annabeth nodded. "I know! Me too. It's just hard because he told me that they had discussed the subject of kids numerous times before and they both really wanted kids. It just depresses me, ya know?"

Percy nodded. Jason passed by them walking slowly and he called him over.

Jason looked up and saw Percy and a sad Annabeth. He sighed as he reached them. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming."

Annabeth gave him a hug and he pulled away after a few seconds. "It's not a problem," she told him.

Jason nodded. Then Percy gasped. Jason and Annabeth looked at his now-for some odd reason-excited expression.

"What Percy?"

He looked at them and his face went blank. Annabeth huffed. "Percy I hate when you do that. Tell me what you thought of!"

He shook his head. "Sorry. I have to go. I'll call you later Wise Girl."

Percy kissed her cheek quickly before he walked over to his parents and they all went home, Percy evolving the plan in his mind on the ride home.

Jason and Annabeth exchanged confused glances. Annabeth rolled her eyes and asked, "So are you staying with Nico, Bianca, and Thalia?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I have to share Nico's room with him, but he's nice about it. I just hope we think of something better."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

><p>Nico walked Thalia away from the funeral, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth slightly. He looked at her every few seconds to make sure she was okay.<p>

Thalia got fed up and said, "What? Why do you keep looking at me like that!"

Nico looked away. "Sorry. I'm just worried about you. We should get Jason and head back."

Thalia nodded and left him to get her brother. Nico looked over at Luke who had a very sad Tina next to him.

Nico walked over to them and greeted them. They smiled sadly. "Hey Nico. This is Tina," Luke said.

Nico nodded. "Nice to meet you."

He looked at the ground and Luke's old back** converse **showed under his black pants. "Thanks for lending me the shoes. It's hard to get money for new things when we're kids living on a few hundred a month from Dad."

Luke nodded. Then, an idea struck him. He said goodbye and walked Tina to his car, a huge smile on his face.

She looked at him oddly. "L? What's going through your head?"

He just shook his head. She pouted and he laughed. "Pouting doesn't get you anywhere."

Tina scoffed. "So not true. That's how I even said yes to going out with you, remember?"

Luke smiled and held her hand. "Yeah. Aren't you happy I did?"

She sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Once he got home, his cell phone rang. He frowned slightly at the caller ID.

"Percy? Why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"

"Annabeth." _Of course._ "Anyways I had an idea that can solve the whole Grace dilemma and the Tina problem. By the way I'm sorry about that."

Luke shrugged. Then he thought that Percy couldn't see it and said, "It's cool. Thanks for caring. So how would it solve b-?"

Then it hit him. Luke smiled hugely. "Percy! You are a freakin' genius!"

"I know right!"

Luke laughed quietly. "Ok, I'll get right on that. Oh, and I also had another idea."

Percy was confused. "For what?"

"The di Angelo's"

Percy nodded saying, "Ok. Tell me what you had in mind."

"Well, a buddy of mine..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, a cliffy, sorta. :P What's their ideas? Why am I asking you if I already know? XD<strong>

**Anyways, hope you liked it :) Next update, I'll be back in school... kill me! :P**

**-Love**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Sorry for the late update (well only a day or so but still :P) my schedule is NUTS!**

**Anyways, thanks so much for all the reads and reviews! It's crazy how many I get, I could never be more thankful to you guys, thanks so so so so so so much!**

**The reviewers!:**

**AzainDemigod16,**

**cindella204,**

**BlackConverse24,**

**SWEEPER5 (aw, good :) ),**

**bekahboo102 (you never know...),**

**Animal Charmer 11 (I agree, I hate school),**

**StarcallerPhoenix,**

**C-Nuggets N. L,**

**LizziDaughterOfHades,**

**The Innocent Little Human,**

**DarkExtremeFearx3 (Ow! XD sorry! Cliffy's are fun though! :P),**

**purplecrazed,**

**ButterflyFlyToMe (I like popcorn :) ),**

**LunaBeth203,**

**percabeth lover07 (haha i'm glad my stories can create emotions! :) ),**

**IvyDiAngelo-I'mEpicYourNot (:D yay!),**

**xxShafferxx,**

**TheGreekFreak101,**

**no-percabeth-is-no-life,**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**pjoperson (Does she? Huh, you mean the new pictures Rick is releasing?),**

**maximilian7 (Maxy: I DON'T WANNA DIE! XD Oh, thank you random bodyguard! :P and It's cool, take your time :) -Lovesy),**

**The Moonlit Waters (Maybe he will someday, you just gotta be hopeful :) ),**

**MoonlightRose8,**

**MidnightRose24 (XD oh gods only you would think that. I'll tell you now, no, Thalia is not gonn have a baby for them :P),**

**Thalico-Freak-99-Hecatejewel,**

**NegligibleNaina (Got it right this time! :P),**

**Abby,**

**So True (Don't be too sure about that ;) and yeah, i didn't mean too but then I was like 'woah, they are gonna get this way early' XD),**

**NiniC,**

**klydo,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream (Me is confused :P who's a $lut? Not me I hope... :P),**

**TalkingSheep,**

**Thebabypwincess**

**RavenclawSeeker19,**

**pjoftw,**

**nikko daughter of hades,**

**Memo13,**

**musiclover99 (nope. XD),**

**Deviant1 UK,**

**the person (I called it converse just becuase its the one constant in every chapter, and you can be sure of that. yeah, it's not too dramatic, but the story explains itself. Thalia ran away with Luke when she was five and yeah it's young, but Luke was old enough to take care of her. And thank you! :) ),**

**SouthAmericanGirl,**

**Percabeth-Talico4ever, **

**and LaughLoverCrystal!**

**Oh gods, thanks all of you! *insert heart here* **

**Okay, I have to tell you. There's this new girl in my class. her name is Nikka XD I was like, "Nico? Where?" XD**

**Annnyyyways, I'm doine talking. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

The month of May came and went, and with that, school ended. Percy was very happy he had passed his finals; he was now a senior.

Annabeth had finished up her course online and had sent her enrollment forms in to Goode High for her senior year.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Will's relationship had taken off. Apparently he had liked her. Who knew? Will was going with Rachel on her family vacation. The place? Europe. He was so excited.<p>

The Stolls were still the same, pulling pranks on everyone and being their normal annoying selves. But when they were with their girlfriends, they were always happier and less rowdy. I guess that was good.

Grover and Juniper had celebrated their two month anniversary at the end of May. Grover bought her a necklace that she had been wanting. Juniper was so happy. That was the night they had their first kiss.

* * *

><p>The wedding was approaching rapidly. June 17th was only a few weeks away. Luke and Tina had pre-planned everything, but now they had to set it up. It was chaos.<p>

Meanwhile, Luke and Percy were working on their ideas. Percy would call, Luke would persuade said callee into giving them what they needed, and then they went on to the next task, all keeping it under wraps from anyone else.

Annabeth was ticked. She knew Percy was hiding something, she just couldn't figure out what it was. That was what angered her.

"Seaweed Brain! What are you working on?"

"Things."

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and the wedding was closer than ever. Tina had her dress fitted once again, just to make any last minute modifications and make sure nothing was wrong.<p>

Luke got his suit and tie that weekend. He tried it on and smiled in the mirror. He was almost a married man.

* * *

><p>Thalia and Jason were still slightly saddened by their father's death.<p>

Nico and Bianca tried to help as much as they could. Bianca even got Malcolm to come and help. They had gotten really close after prom, and even went on a few dates after the last week of school.

Thalia was the better of the two Grace siblings. She had only known her brother for a very short time before her dad left with him and she never saw nor spoke of him again. Well, until now at least.

But she did know he was a very strong person. If he wasn't she knew he would be in even worse condition. _He is only twelve,_ she thought. _Way too young to not have any parents._

And then there was herself, only two years older. She was still very mournful, but she really hadn't had much of a connection with her father (not that she had any with her mother either). The only good time she really had was when she was living with Nico and when she was on the run with Annabeth and Luke. Luke was such a kind person, he helped her in every way he could.

Thalia sighed and sat on the couch. Nico looked at her concerned and sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped her arm around her.

"Is Jason doing ok?" he asked.

Thalia slightly nodded. "He stopped crying- lucky guy- but he is still quiet. I think he is going to see Percy later."

Nico nodded and kissed her forehead. Thalia slightly smiled. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

Nico smiled. "Yeah, a few times. The feeling's mutual, Thals."

She smiled and snuggled into his arm. Nico grabbed the remote to turn on the television. He clicked over to Discovery Channel where Mythbusters was playing.

"Yes!" Nico and Thalia cheered as Jamie and Adam blew up a cement truck.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was with Percy at her house. They were discussing what she should wear to the wedding (not exactly Percy's first choice as a hang out).<p>

"They asked me to be a bridesmaid! Do you know how much that means?" She was freaking out.

"Annabeth! Calm down! They said you needed a blue dress right?" she nodded, "Well, how about this one?"

Percy pointed towards the dress in the back of her closet. Annabeth looked at it in wonder.

"That's not mine."

"It says for Annabeth from... Athena?"

Annabeth paled. "That's my mother!"

Annabeth took the dress off of the hanger and read the attached note.

_My Dear Annabeth,_

_I hear Luke is getting married. I hope to attend. Here is a dress you could wear that would in my opinion be perfect. I hope you enjoyed your first prom. Your father told me you are now dating this 'Percy'. I hope he is nice. He seems to like him.  
>Please do not be mad at your father for keeping me updated on you. I told him too. It was my idea. I'm in New York for the month, so I hope to spend some time with you. I miss you, dear. I love you my Annie.<em>

_Love,  
>Your Mother<br>Athena Chase_

"How come she can call you Annie?" Percy asked jokingly to try and break the tension and silence in the room.

Annabeth ignored his statement and set the note on her vanity and walked into her bathroom. She walked out a few minutes later wearing the dress.

Percy smiled. "That's the one. Perfect."

Annabeth twirled, the bottoms of the dress flowing under her waist into a circle around her. It was a sky blue color and small jewels lined the waist line. It went all the way to her ankles where her shining silver anklet matched perfectly.

"I love it," she breathed.

Percy grinned. "Well, now the dress issue is solved."

Annabeth smiled at him and changed back. She then walked over to Percy. They sat on her bed; Percy was playing with her fingers.

Annabeth smiled at that and kissed his hand. She was trying to get him to cave.

"Are you going to tell me your little plan now?" she whispered.

Percy shook his head. "Nope. It's my secret."

"And why have you and Luke been spending so much time together?" she pressed on.

Percy shrugged. "He's not really a bad guy. We're bonding. What's wrong with that?"

Annabeth sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this time(which upset her greatly). "Okay Percy. Whatever you say."

They fell into another comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>Tina walked into her kitchen to see Luke with a stack of papers in front of him. She set her purse down on the counter and Luke looked up startled.<p>

"Tina! Hey!" he shoved the papers into his backpack that was next to him and hugged her.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Do you mind if I have a buddy over?" he asked.

"No! Go ahead!" Tina said.

Luke smiled and thanked her. Just then the doorbell rang.

Luke jumped up to get it. Tina looked at him oddly and said, "You already invited him over?"

Luke shrugged, still grinning widely, and opened the door.

Outside in the hall stood a tall man, with dark brown hair. His eyes were dark abysses and he wore a straight face. He had on a black jacket, shirt, pants, and nice **converse**.

Luke smiled and invited him in.

"Hello Luke. Good to see you again. Now what is this all about?" the man asked monotoniously.

Luke sat next to him at the kitchen table. Tina sat opposite Luke, very interested in who this man was, and what he was doing there for that matter.

"Good to see you too, Hades. There's something we have to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>O.O didn't see that one comming, now didja? ;)<strong>

**Well, I hope you liked it still, though it was a bit short. I'll update as soon as I can! Please, review! :D Love y'all! !**

**-Love**


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh ods, i am so so so so so sorry for the wait! School and tennis ans life basically has caught up with me now. And being the procrastinator I am, I haven't gotten to do this until now. World Cult. and Algebra can wait! I must update! (lol that rhymed!)**

**Buuut, thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites! I love you guys! :3**

**Okay, on to the reviews, cause I know you wanna read the chapter:**

**Animal Charmer 11,**

**LizziDaughterOfHades,**

**C-Nuggets N. L, **

**RavenclawSeeker19 (:O awww thank you! That's so sweet :3 cause it's fun xD),**

**TheGreekFire101,**

**Deviant1 UK,**

**Thebabypwincess,**

**alexandriarulzforeva (You're secretly Annabeth! :O :P),**

**musiclover99, **

**the person (yes she is fourteen. thanks for saying that, by the way. i went back and chnaged it. Thanks again (i don't know what my mind was thinking :P) :) ),**

**awesome ice ninja,**

**IvyDiAngelo-I'm EpicYourNot,**

**BlackConverse24,**

**cindella204,**

**rAnDoM-Lafing (wow, that has GOT to be one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten :P),**

**Krazykat Koolkat (don't worry, no pot will be smoked :P oh my, you are very creative... i like it. :) ),**

**LunaBeth203,**

**MidnightRose24,**

**purplecrazed,**

**Chemical Dreamer (i'll try to fit some more in _if_ it turns out there isn't much more, since people ae asking :) ),**

**Capollo4Ever (Yes, i fixed it :P Jasper... maybe ;) ),**

**percabethfanlover,**

**Lostinmylalaland,**

**The Moonlit Waters,**

**ButterflyFlyToMe,**

**pjoperson (ohhhhhhhhhh i see now, you mean in the new SoN teaser, oh yeah I swe that just a bit ago :P),**

**maximilian7( Maxy- thanks :) I'll get back to ur PM as soon as I can :) -Lovesy),**

**MoonlightRose8,**

**uncalimed12,**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream (lol okay, just checkin' :) ),**

**EPICThunder (Thank you! :D),**

**The Innocent Little Human,**

**dragonslayer8888,**

**Emzeekay,**

**DarkExtremeFearx3,**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel,**

**LaughLoverCrystal,**

**Abby,**

**PiperElizabethMcLean,**

**nikko daughter of hades,**

**hbkhhhy2j (sorry for the long wait!),**

**and the doctor is in-bowties'srcool (Oh gods, please I didn't mean to offend you, if I did. I'm sorry. I'm glag you're never ashamed. It takes alot of courage, so props to you, seriously. :) I know it's not a disability, that was wrong of me to state it that way. I apologise to everyone who was offended by that, it was never my intention. I'm not good with words so much yet, so I sat generic terms, and that was the one I used. I didn't mean that exactly. Sorry again. But I think it's cool, you can relate to the characters on a whole nother level than I can, because you have these and I don't. It makes you special :) okay, this has gotten far too long :P)!**

**Wow! Thanks to you all! I got over 700 so far? Dude, I remember when I freaked out cause I had 60! xD **

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story. Sadly it will be coming to an end soon. Not yet, but like 1-2 more chapters...**

**yeah, so without further adieu... chapter 27 :)**

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine, just the idea**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Finally. The day everyone had anticipated. The day everyone was waiting for. The day two people would be connected forever.

It was June 17th.

The wedding day.

Everyone arrived at Long Island Sound around one to get ready for the ceremony that would begin at four.

* * *

><p><span>Three Hours Till:<span>

Annabeth arrived in her dress and (surprise surprise) blue matching **converse**. She was wringing her hands, worriedly. Partially for the whole 'Percy had an idea and I have no idea what it is' anxiety.

The other part was her mother. She had received a call from her saying she was attending the wedding. Annabeth was shocked. She didn't think she would really attend. Now, thinking about this over and over again, made her ten times more nervous.

Percy walked by, smiling that lopsided grin of his. Annabeth ambushed him, trying to get her mother off her mind. It worked.

He smiled into the kiss and kissed back. He pulled away after a few seconds and said, breathlessly, "You look amazing Wise Girl."

Annabeth had heard this comment before, especially on that day, but she still blushed none the less.

"Thanks. You look pretty nice yourself, Seaweed Brain! Your mom help you out again?"

Percy shook his head. "No, she was too busy getting ready. She is a bride's maid as well you know. Paul helped."

Annabeth chuckled. Percy grinned at her.

"Maybe that will be you someday. Dressing our son because he can't do it on his own."

Annabeth smiled. "Well if he is your son, of course it will be."

Percy grinned and placed a small kiss on her nose. Annabeth sighed happily.

"Do you really mean that?" she whispered.

"About what, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "About having a child with me?" she answered after a few silent seconds.

Percy gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Of course."

Annabeth grinned. "Good. I'd like that too."

* * *

><p><span>Two Hours Till:<span>

Thalia looked down at her blue dress (she was a bride's maid as well). "Are you sure I look okay Nico? Is it... I don't know. Too grown up? Too… girly?"

Nico snapped his jaw shut and stuttered, "N-no y-you lo- ehem you look am-amazing!"

Thalia laughed and sat on the arm of the chair in their dressing room tent they had set up for all of the girls to get ready in.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," she said poking him lightly on his nose.

He smiled and held her index finger that had touched him. He kissed the tip to see her reaction. It was dazed.

"And," he kissed it again, "So do you."

Thalia took her finger back and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Nics."

Nico pouted. "Aw, did I make _wittle_ Thalia _angwy_?"

She scoffed. "No," an idea formed in her head, and she smirked, "but you are going to have to be punished. I hate going all weak-in-the-knees like that."

She sat on his lap (he was sitting in the chair) and gave him a long, desperate kiss. But just as he was about to respond, after getting over the initial shock, she pulled back and stood up. She smoothed out her dress and smirked at the confused and angry Nico.

"Aw, is _wittle_ Nico _angwy_?" she mimicked.

Nico groaned and placed his head in his hands. "Not cool Thalia."

Thalia laughed. "I told you I'd make you suffer."

Nico looked up and into her electric blue eyes and all previous thoughts escaped both of their minds. That happened every time.

"You have no idea how much of an effect you have on me, Thalia."

Thalia sat back down on the arm rest and said, "But I do. It's the same for me."

He smiled at her and jumped up from his seat. He grabbed Thalia's arm and pulled her up and into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he went around her waist.

"Then show me," Nico breathed. Thalia could feel his cold breath hit her face and her own hitched.

Thalia gladly did 'show him'.

* * *

><p><span>One Hour Till:<span>

Tina was pacing, the train of her dress trailing behind. Sally was trying to calm her nerves.

"Tina. Calm down. I know you are nervous. I know I was on my wedding day, but there really is no need to be," Sally told her.

Tina was taking large breaths. "I know. It's. Just. Nerves. Nothing. To worry. About."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now stop pacing. You will rip your dress."

That got her to stop.

Just then, Annabeth and Thalia both walked in (they were the only other bridesmaids). Sally smiled at them. "You both look beautiful."

Annabeth flushed. "Thank you Mrs- er, Sally."

She nodded and Thalia said, "Yeah... Thanks."

Annabeth looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok Thals?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just... Thinking that's all."

Annabeth could see she didn't want to talk about it so she let the subject drop... For now.

* * *

><p><span>50 Minutes Till:<span>

"Luke! Dude! Calm down."

Luke stooped pacing and stared at the teen. "Calm down? Calm down? It's my wedding day and I'm freaking out about nothing and you dare tell me to CALM DOWN?"

Percy stepped back. "Uh... Yeah. You're way to tense."

Luke sighed and collapsed on a chair. "I know. It's just... What if Tina doesn't want to adopt?"

"Ah, so that's the worry. I'm sure she does. Did you talk to Mr. di Angelo?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It was hard, but he was able to put the past behind and agree. He felt bad for leaving them alone before, so he has decided to make it right."

Percy grinned. "Annabeth is going to love this plan."

"What plan?" Nico asked, walking in to their tent.

Percy froze and looked over at Luke for a save. Luke shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Nothing. So how are the girls doing?"

Nico, being the oblivious kid he is, shrugged off the previous statement and said, "Pretty good, I think."

Luke nodded. "Good."

Paul walked in, wearing his black tux and said, "Forty-five minutes."

All of them nodded. "Ok, thanks."

Paul nodded, winked at Percy, and walked away. Percy scoffed.

"Hey Nico, can you go see if the best man and the maid of honor are here yet?" Luke asked him.

Nico jumped up and smiled. "Sure!"

After Nico left, Luke laughed. "He loves doing things, doesn't he?"

Percy shrugged. "I think it comes with his Nico-ness. Well, I assume so, anyways."

Luke nodded. "Probably. Certainly didn't get it from his father. Lazy man he is," he mumbled to himself jokingly, "So, anyways his dad. We talked it out and he is coming to the wedding. He's also bringing a friend."

Percy nodded. "Okay, good. That way, the reception can be a whole big thing where many happy things happen."

"You make it sound like a fairytale," Luke joked.

Percy shrugged. "Why can't it be?"

Luke nodded, agreeing, smiling. "I hope all goes according to plan." Then he paused. He turned his head to look at Percy oddly. "Dude, that was really cheesy."

Percy groaned. "I know! It's what relationships do to me…"

* * *

><p><span>Five Minutes Till:<span>

Tina was standing at the end on the aisle, looking at everyone in the seats.

She saw the front row empty (that's where the bride's maids and their escorts will sit). The next row was split, her family on the left side, and Luke's on the right. His was a little more filled than hers, but she didn't mind.

Her mother sat alone. Her father had passed a few years prior, so Luke's father was going to walk her down the aisle.

The rest of her family (uncles, aunts, cousins, etc.) was among the crowd along with other friends of the family.

On Luke's side sat his family and friends. There were also many others that she didn't recognize anyone but one or two children from. They were the ones who attended Zeus Grace's funeral.

There was another woman who she didn't know. She was young, blonde, and had grey eyes, she thought. _Looks like Annabeth_, she recognized.

There was another last two men, one of which she knew. That one was Hades di Angelo. She knew why he was here. The other man had dark brown hair-virtually black-and green eyes, deep like the sea. Tina shrugged. She'd meet them all at the reception.

* * *

><p><span>30 Seconds Till:<span>

A man walked over to her and set a gentle hand on her shoulder. Tina faced him and smiled once she saw who it was.

"Hermes..."

"Yes my dear," he smiled warmly, "Its time."

Tina took a deep breath as the bride's maids and their escorts lined up and began to walk down the makeshift walkway in the sand.

Once her niece as the flower girl began her walk she knew it was time.

"Now or never," she whispered to herself.

She linked arms with Mr. Castellan, her almost father-in-law, and began her venture towards her almost husband.

_Finally_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so a quarter-cliffy, maybe?<strong>

**I didn't intend for it to be one, anyway :P**

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)!**

**I love you all! Thanks for the reviews again, and please review or comment or whatever :P**

**Adios! :D**

**-Love**


	28. Finale

**Wow... It has bee a while. I am so so sorry for taking this long to post the final chapter. I just didn't want it to be over. **

**I looked over the chapter and saw that my writing style has improved tremendously. I don't think I'll be using this website for much anymore. But, If you want to read some more of my writings, go to ./tagged/fanfiction and if you want me to write a story on a certain pairing just drop it in my ask box ./ask :)**

**Well, I just want to thank all of you for all the reviews and reads. I am so honored to have been writing this story for you all!**

**So, here you go! The final chapter of Converse! :')**

**Disclaimer: Nope, just nope. Not my book series, just my thoughts.'**

* * *

><p>The wedding went off without a hitch.<p>

They said their vows, put on each other's rings, and sealed it with a kiss.

Annabeth and Thalia grinned at their old friend as he waked down the isle with his new wife. Annabeth walked down the isle after Thalia and Nico, with Percy, smiling at the crowd.

Then her eyes landed on the one person she hoped to avoid. Her mother.

Athena gave her daughter a small smile, but Annabeth just turned forward once again and quickened her pase. Athena sighed and exited with all of the other people. This was going to be a lot tougher than she thought.

Percy looked at Annabeth with concern after they had gone back to the tents. She had stopped smiling and was angrily staring at the tent flaps, daring someone to walk through.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked over at him. Then she did something Percy didnt expect. She blinked away tears and spread out her arms.

He hugged her back, fireworks erupting in his stomach (this always happened). She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and let out a shakey breath.

"Hey it's... it's ok."

Annabeth sniffled and pulled away. "Thanks Percy. I neded that."

"That's what boyfriends do," he told her.

She smiled lovingly at him. Then she remembered the reason for her sadness and the smile fell. Percy gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What has you all upset?"

"My mother. She's here. I never thought she would really come, but I saw her. In the crowd. Percy, I don't know if I can face her."

Percy took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"Then we'll do it. Together."

Annabeth laced her fingers through his. "I'd like that."

Just then a woman's voice sounded outside of the tent.

"Annabeth?"

"Come on in Mrs. Chase," Percy called. He squeezed Annabeth's hand for reassurance and he sat in the chair near him. Annabeth sat down on his lap and waited.

Athena Chase opened the tent flap tentatively and walked in. She saw Annabeth and Percy and smiled.

"This must be Percy. It's very nice to meet you."

Percy nodded, unable to shake her hand (he was rather distracted by his girlfriend sitting in his lap and holding his hands that were wrapped around her slim waist) in hello. Athena nodded back and then looked at her daughter.

Annaneth swallowed and said, "Hello Mom."

Athena looked at Percy, in hopes he would get the message. He did, but shook his head no.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chase. I promised Annabeth I would stay. So I will."

Annabeth looked back at him and grinned. He smiled back at her and then they both looked over at the woman.

"And now I know you are good for my daughter," she told him.

Percy grinned. "I'm glad you think so."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

Athena sighed and sat in the chair next to theirs. "I'm here to tell you I am immensely sorry. I left you in the care of your father when you were young, and left him divorced. I am so so so sorry. I want us to have a good mother-daughter relationship. And I am willing to try if you are."

Annabeth stood up and Percy and Athena followed suit. She walked up to her mother, scanning her face for any insincerity. She found none. She smiled.

"Thank you. I think I'm willing to try. But I have to tell you, you have alot of years to make up for."

Athena chucked and embraced her daughter. She rested her head in her long blond hair and smiled. Percy stood back and smiled.

Athena pulled back and Annabeth walked over to Percy and took his hand. Nico popped his head in the tent and smiled.

"Hate to break up this family moment, but we need you two for pictures."

The four of them walked out of the tent and branched off, Athena walking over to greet Frederick and his family, the others to the camera.

After pictures were taken, they all walked over to the giant tent set up a few hundred feet from the place of he wedding. That was where they were going to have the reception.

Annabeth and Percy were walking, hands intertwined, with Thalia and Nico, who looked the same.

A 'psst!' noice caused them to stop and look over to the source.

Luke was standing there with a stupid grin on his face. He had been like that ever since the wedding started.

"Yeah Luke?" Thalia asked.

"Nico, there is someone I would like for you to meet."

Nico tilted his head to the side, confused. "Who?"

Percy was now grinning. He knew what was going to happen.

Luke walked over to a man and gestured for him to follow. He walked slowly over, his appearance becoming more evident to the four with every step.

Nico had frozen. His face had drained of color and he was completely pale. Thalia looked at him concerned.

"Nico? Do you know who that is? He looks like-" she gasped softly as she made the connection.

By that time, the man had reached them. His olive toned skin showed no emotion, but he still looked slightly nervous.

"Nico. My boy. How have you been?"

Nico's breath hitched. Yeah, it was definitely him.

"Hey... dad..."

Hades cleared his throat and said, "Go get your sister. We should talk."

Nico nodded, his body on autopilot. The two began to walk away but Hades looked back and at Percy.

"Oh, and Percy, right? There is someone who really wants to see you." And he pointed at the crowd at a specific person.

Percy's once smiling face fell when he saw the all-too-not-too familiar man walking towards him.

"Hello Perseus. It is so good to see you again."

"Dad... What...?"

Hades nodded and left with his kids (Bianca had arrived a few moments earlier in stunned silence.)

"Percy? This is your dad?" Annabeth asked.

The man smiled, the sides of his face crinkling into smile lines. "Yes. I am Poseidon Jackson. Nice to meet you..."

She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy's girlfriend."

Poseidon shook her hand, smiling.

Even if Percy was angry at his father, he still slightly smiled at Annabeth's extra comment.

Poseidon turned towards his son and looked at him remorsefully.

"When Hades told me that he was comming to make up with his children and invited me to come, I know you were friends with them so I thought you would be here and I could come and do the same..."

Percy looked astounded at his father. "You really want to make good with me?"

Poseidon smiled. "Yes. I miss you, my son. Even my other family can vouch for this, even if I never truly got to know you, you are still my favorite son.

"Sally has kept me posted. Usually every few months I would get a letter from her. She would tell me about you..."

Percy looked at his father, unsure of what to say. Annabeth tugged on his hand and he looked at her.

"Um, Mr. Jackson? Can I borrow Percy for just a second?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure Annabeth."

Annabeth dragged Percy a few feet away and began to speak.

"Look, I know this is hard. Trust me, I had to do the same. And just like you, I will stand by you. Now, go back over there and make up with your dad, Seaweed Brain!"

She gave him a gentel shove that actually pushed him foreword. Annabeth is actually really strong, even if she doesn't look it.

"Okay Dad. It'll be tough. You have seventeen years to make up for. But... I forgive you."

Poseidon smiled wide at his son and gave him a quick hug.

Annabeth clapped. "Okay! Now that that's settled, can we go to the reception now?"

Percy laughed and said, "Sure Wise Girl."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Percy scoffed.

"Oh yeah, real mature Annie."

"Oh whatever Perseus."

"Don't call me Perseus."

"Well, don't call me Annie!"

"Okay!" Poseidon said with a chuckle. "Now that that's all figured out, let's go."

The three of them walked into the large tent and sat at the table next to the bride and groom's. Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Piper (she helped the girls get ready so of course she was invited) were all sitting there. Piper excused herself and walked over to another table where Silena was with Beckendorf.

Percy sat next to Nico and said, "So, what did your dad want?"

Nico looked at him happily. "He's taking us back! Yeah, he recently moved back here and has this _huge_ house. B and I are finally gonna have a home."

Percy grinned. "Awesome man!"

Thalia looked down at the table holding back tears Annabeth looked concerned at her.

"Thalia. Tell me what is wrong. And I won't take no for an answer."

Thalia sighed. "Well, now that Nico has his dad, where are Jason and I going to live?"

Nico looked down ashamed. "Oh my goodness Thalia, I totally forgot. I'm so sorry."

Thalia shook her head. "No, it's okay. Jason and I will figure something out."

"Thalia! Guess what?"

Speak of the devil.

Thalia turned to Jason who was shouting like a kindergartener. "What Jason?"

"Tina just told me that she and Luke are going to adopt us! Is that not awesome?"

Thalia was frozen in happy shock. Luke walked over and shook her shoulders snapping her out of it. She shook her head and then looked up at Luke's face.

She squealed a very unlike her squeal and hugged him fiercely. She was thanking him over and over again. Tina walked over in her modified wedding dress (they pulled up the train so she could dance) and Jason hugged her.

Aw, family moment.

Thalia pulled back and said, "But I can still keep Grace, right?"

Luke laughed. "Of course. I'm sure your father would like that."

Thalia smiled again and hugged Tina while Jason hugged Luke.

Piper walked back over just as Jason was pulling out of Luke's hug. He backed up and right into her.

"Woah! Watch where your g-"

Piper stopped mid sentence and stared at Jason. He stared back with the same intensity, into her eyes.

"Kellidascope," he mumbled.

Piper blushed and looked down. "Oh, sorry," she looked up, "I'm Piper McLean."

Jason shook her hand and said. "And I'm J-Jason, Jason... Um, Jason..."

Piper laughed and pulled her hand back. "Well Jason Um Jason. It's very nice to meet you."

Jason flushed and awkwardly laughed. Piper smiled.

Percy and Annabeth shared glances. Another love story convenes maybe?

"Annabeth! I didn't know that he was the son of Poseidon Jackson!" Athena said angrily pointing at Percy after storming over.

Annabeth furrowed her brow in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Poseidon stepped over and said, "We're not on good terms."

Percy looked at him confused also.

"So?"

Athena sighed. "I don't want him to be dating my daughter! He might be as stupid as you!"

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "For your information, Percy is relatively smart. And I concur with Percy's statement. What does it matter that my child is dating yours?"

Athena glared. "I don't what Annabeth with a mini Poseidon."

Percy stepped in. "I'm sorry Mrs. Chase, but I am my own person. Just because my dad and you aren't best friends, doesn't mean I'm just like him. I would never do anything to intentionally make you angry, but if Annabeth wants to, I will date her."

Annabeth nodded. "And I do want it," She held onto Percy's arm, "We've already decided we want to be together for as long as we can."

Athena stared astounded at her daughter. Then she glared at both Jackson's.

"Fine. But know this Perseus, I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter."

She stormed off leaving Percy confused and Annabeth angry. Poseidon sighed. "I'm sorry this feud between us is affecting you. If it's any consolation, I approve of the relationship." He smiled at his son and walked back over to his shared table with Hades.

Annabeth faced Percy. "You sure this isn't going to make you hate me?"

Percy looked at her shocked. "Of course not! In fact, I feel quite the opposite for you."

She smiled. "And what would that be?"

"You know, for a Wise Girl, you're not very smart."

"Coming from a Seaweed Brain?"

"Touché."

Annabeth grinned and snaked her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Percy responded and kissed back with as much love as he could muster.

They pulled away, breathing heavily and smiling hugely.

Percy looked over to the dance floor and saw many couples dancing: Thalia and Nico, Jason and Piper, Silena and Beckendorf, Bianca and Malcolm, and many others.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Of course."

So, he brought them over to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Annabeth put hers around his neck and played with the little tufts of black hair in the back.

She rested her head on his and sighed happily.

"Who would have thought that this had happened because of a pair of **Converse**?"

Annabeth smiled and kissed him again. Percy responded greatly. She pulled away and they both whispered the three words they both loved to hear.

And they continued to share their Converse for a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. Hope you liked it! <strong>

**I know it was a terrible writing, but I swear I've gotten better!**

**Please review with thoughts. **

**-Love**


End file.
